


LA ESPAÑOLA

by HistoryISculture



Series: LA ESPAÑOLA [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M, Historica (basada en historia), Imperio español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Charles Vane era un hombre perdido, roto por Eleanor Guthrie. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, por el amor de unas migajas de su atención. Eso fue hasta que Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos se interpuso en su camino. La española, con su mirada cálida, su temperamento ardiente e impredecible, podría hacer que la mismísima Eleanor perdiese todo su poderío.
Relationships: Charles Vane/Original Character(s), Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s), Charles Vane/Reader
Series: LA ESPAÑOLA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762294
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

España, 1719 de la era de nuestro señor Jesucristo. Incertidumbre y desesperación asolan el reino en plena era de sucesión. Carlos II "El Hechizado" llamado así por su aspecto enfermizo y su incapacidad de procrear, había fallecido sin descendencia. Era el último descendiente de la casa de Austria y eso había provocado una guerra entre los Borbones (Francia) y los Austrias.

Eso dio paso a disturbios políticos entre los ciudadanos de a pie, partidarios de Borbónicos (apoyados por la Corona de Castilla) y los Austracistas (apoyados por la Corona de Aragón) que se transformó rápidamente en una guerra civil. Ganada por los Borbones, que habían puesto a Felipe V, el Animoso, en el Trono.

La Corona de Castilla engloba casi todo el mapa de España, salvo el Reino de Navarra, la Corona de Aragón y el Reino de Granada y las Islas Baleares.

A pesar de todo, los países extranjeros como Inglaterra y Francia, estaban en constante guerra con el Reino de España, bien en guerras oficiales o a través de la piratería, a veces oficial, contratada por los mismos países para debilitar al enemigo. Los españoles como sus mujeres eran bien conocidos por presentar una fuerte resistencia y un aguante como ningún guerrero, desde época Espartana, ha podido lograr. Se decía que un español podía tardar horas en rendirse y que, aun así, se llevaría a la mitad del ejército rival como mínimo, aunque estuviese cojo, medio muerto y en sus últimas voluntades.

Algunos decían que las españolas tenían un cuchillo escondido en su liga, pues era famoso su carácter. Ellas tan temperamentales, tan pasionales, tan seductoras, aunque estos dos rasgos pertenezcan más a la gente del sur; donde la fiesta, la comida y el calor cortejaban a cualquier marinero comerciante, haciendo que se quedase más tiempo del necesario y con la promesa de volver.

El carácter de la mujer española del norte era más frívolo al igual que su vestimenta más recatada y tradicional. La mujer del norte era famosa por su cabezonería, su terquedad, su temperamento iracundo, capaz de montarte cualquier escándalo en un segundo, calmarse al siguiente y hacerte suplicar arrodillado al instante, a pesar de no saber por qué te estabas disculpando. Lo importante era apaciguar su ira. Todo español sabía dónde se estaba metiendo cuando se casaba con una española y hay quien decía que como las españolas eran tan inaguantables, preferían surcar los océanos para irse a Nueva España, a buscar una esposa con menos carácter.

Todo pirata temía la Cruz de Borgoña, símbolo inequívoco del Imperio Español. Aunque fue con Felipe IV cuando el Imperio empezó a entrar en decadencia, porque aunque los españoles seguían teniendo la fama del Imperio y su invencibilidad, la verdad era que las arcas estaban vacías, el pueblo tenía hambre, no había trabajos que realizar y el poco trabajo que había ningún español con honra lo quería ya que se consideraba que trabajar empequeñecía la honra y el honor. El pueblo era cosido a impuestos, que recibían la aristocracia y el clero, que se gastaban en fiestas y en construir castillos y ampliar su patrimonio. Y en vez de rebelarse, los españoles seguían aguantando, porque se les decía que el clero y la monarquía habían levantado España. Eso no era cierto. La aristocracia y el clero no han levantado nunca ningún Imperio, el Imperio lo han levantado la clase trabajadora, el pueblo, con su trabajo, su sacrificio (como los tercios), han mantenido un sistema corrupto desde los cimientos y un sistema de creencias que en lugar de recompensar sus esfuerzos, los han hundido en la miseria. Hombres y mujeres lo han dado todo por España, hasta la propia vida y libertad. España se lo había agradecido olvidándose de sus nombres, maltratando y enclaustrando a sus mujeres, haciendo que el pueblo se quede en la ignorancia.

Pero había pequeñas riñas, algo personales entre los ingleses y los españoles. Sus imperios habían sido enemigos a lo largo de la historia y los piratas ingleses recordaban momentáneamente su fidelidad al rey para someter al adversario a un rápido abordaje, siendo el botín para ellos, para comerciar en la mayoría de los casos, aunque en otros casos era sólo por fanfarronear de haber conseguido atacar y derrotar a un bergantín español.

Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos, hija de Don Pedro José de las Heras Carrasco y Doña María Antonia Castellanos Aranda, soñaba con una vida que pudiera dirigir ella misma, pues había oído hablar de Catalina de Erauso, la monja Alférez, que fue reconocida por el rey Felipe IV como mujer de valía, pudiendo vestirse con uniforme militar gracias a una bula del Papa Urbano VIII. Ella quería ser ese tipo de mujer, quería vivir sus aventuras, tentar su destino y suerte. A sus veintinueve años, con su honra intacta, había rechazado a cuantos pretendientes se le acercaban, habiendo obtenido como resultado la fama de "La Soltera". Fama que ninguna dama, doncella o no, quisiera tener jamás, pues una vez obtenida, no se volverá a quitar.

No pudiendo permitir que el apellido de la familia cayese en deshonra, Don Pedro y Doña Antonia concertaron un matrimonio entre su hija y el Comandante de la Armada Española Fernando Arcos Casas. Un hombre de 37 años, originario del Reino de Sevilla, también perteneciente a la Corona de Castilla.

El enlace tendría que haberse celebrado en el Reino de Sevilla sin ningún impedimento. Y habría sido así, si no fuera porque Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos era Salmantina, ciudad perteneciente al Reino de León, que a su vez pertenecía a la Corona de Castilla, tuvo uno de esos ataques temperamentales de los que son tan famosas las españolas, que no los españoles, pues alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza cuerda en el matrimonio, se vendó los pechos para disimularlos, dejó a un lado los enormes cuellos de encajes, también llamados lechuguillas, una prenda tan odiosa que supo desde la primera vez que le dijeron que tenía que llevarla puesta, sería una de las pocas mujeres que mandaría de vuelta al infierno el ropaje, pues de allí era el origen de tamaña afrenta contra ella. Se aseguraría que el diablo, aunque temido por todos, recibiese la ropa que con tanto ahínco había ordenado a sus más fieles seguidores imponer esa moda que sometía el carácter de las mujeres a base de calores y dolores. Y mandándolo todo al infierno, se atavió con unos pantalones marrones hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca, un abrigo marrón de muselina, unas botas, se cortó el cabello hasta dejarse una melena medio corta, se la recogió en una coleta y se puso un sombrero.

Cuando Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos se quiso dar cuenta, se había hecho miembro de la tripulación de un barco mercante y, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, sin dejar ni una sola nota por si acaso la pillaban antes de poder empezar su aventura, partió desde España a un rumbo desconocido, con la intención de no regresar jamás.

Y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió viva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Nassau no era diferente a España, a pesar de ser un puerto pirata, las calles apestaban a orina, a vómito, a excremento de animal. Pero había jolgorio en las calles, sobre todo por las noches. Al haber sido educada en una familia respetable, Isabel no había podido participar en las alocadas fiestas que organizaban los universitarios salmantinos, famosas por su pillería, su arte del engaño en las cartas y en todo juego de azar. A pesar de que tanto Beatriz Galindo (la latina) como Luisa de Medrano habían conseguido labrarse un nombre impartiendo clases en la universidad de Salamanca, eso sí, bajo el mecenazgo de Isabel la Católica, para aquellas que no poseían el apoyo de la nobleza, no había posibilidad de sobresalir en un mundo en el que el poder de la Iglesia y las buenas costumbres exprimían sólo a uno de los dos sexos. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser española, pues había países donde trataban peor a sus mujeres, aunque en España tenías que tener el carácter fuerte como María Pita o Inés Suárez y demostrar tu valía constantemente si eras mujer y querías prosperar, en lugar de quedarte cosiendo en casa a la espera de tu marido.

Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos tenía la tez blanca sin ningún rastro de bronceado, debido a los años que había pasado enclaustrada en su casa, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes que encantaban a todos sus pretendientes, una lengua afilada fruto de haber leído tantas veces a Don Francisco de Quevedo, ingenio sagaz, cultura y hambre de conocimiento y ciencia. Esto había provocado el rechazo inmediato de los pretendientes que, cuando quisieron darse cuenta de que estaban a punto de casarse con una esposa que sería sin lugar a dudas más inteligente que ellos, anulaban el matrimonio poniendo mil excusas frente a sus padres. Ella no rechazó a ninguno, sólo les mostró lo que les esperaba en los años venideros. Manejaba las palabras como nadie, fruto de haber leído a Cicerón, Shakespeare, Góngora, Lope de Vega, y cuántos libros cayesen en sus manos, no importa el autor. Fue esa tenacidad, esa astucia que le otorgaba el conocimiento, lo que evitó que sus padres la encerraran en un convento al ser demasiado mayor para considerarse atractiva para el matrimonio, pues era bien sabido que los padres organizaban el matrimonio de sus hijas desde su nacimiento. El amor sólo era una fantasía que se leía en los libros para que la mujer pudiera sobrellevar mejor su encierro en el hogar de su marido. Ella debía haber estado casada a los dieciséis años, pero su sagacidad había hecho que el padre de su primer pretendiente anulase el matrimonio, no queriendo que su hijo se casase con alguien a quien nunca podría doblegar. Isabel había estado enclaustrada en el convento de Las Claras varias veces, pero siempre había conseguido escapar. El problema era que, como nunca tenía ningún sitio al que acudir, sus padres terminaban encontrándola. Ante el peligro de habladurías, al final sus padres se habían resignado y habían decidido educarla en casa.

Ya llevaba un mes en Nassau. Cuando se había fugado en aquel barco mercante, nunca se hubiera imaginado que una de las paradas que haría fuese en un puerto pirata. Había decidido desembarcar de inmediato y probar su suerte. Ahora vivía bajo el nombre de Tomás Agustín de las Heras Castellanos. Había conseguido un trabajo en una taberna regentada por Eleanor Guthrie, una odiosa y tiránica mujer que dirigía el bar, la isla y la vida de cada ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino. Mujer despreciable que usaba a la gente sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, una mujer malcriada desde niña que escondía su debilidad echando la culpa a un hombre: Charles Vane. Todos en la isla odiaban a Eleanor, pero debían soportarla porque era la que se encargaba del comercio. Nadie la respetaba, sólo era temida.

Esta mujer era desesperante para Isabel, porque oye, todos tenían problemas y no iban echándole la culpa a otros para no afrontarlos y que se los resolviesen. Pero Eleanor se dedicaba a hacer rabietas, lloriquear y ensañarse contra Charles Vane, aunque el error fuera de otro o suyo propio. Esa mujer, que se notaba, nunca había pedido disculpas en su vida, siempre siendo favorecida por su buena fortuna o por los protectores que tenía, pues a pesar de sus ataques, Charles Vane no hacía nada para bajarla de su ilusorio mundo imaginario donde ella era la reina de Nassau y todos le debían pleitesía, cual si fuera una niña pequeña, incapaz de ver un atisbo de realidad y el daño que causaba a la gente de a pie a la que exprimía como si fueran animales, bajo amenazas de no volver a aceptar aquello que quisieran vender si sus deseos, órdenes o caprichos no eran satisfechos.

Lo bueno que tenía Nassau era que todos eran iguales, hombres y mujeres por igual. Había mujeres fuertes como Anne Bonny, que mostraban al mundo su feminidad a pesar de llevar ropa masculina y se dedicaba al mundo de la piratería. Había prostitutas, algunas estafadoras y ladronas, que creían que con sus encantos podían hacer que los hombres hicieran lo que ellas querían, aunque en realidad eso eran ilusiones y si el cliente descubría su peligroso juego podía matarlas y nadie las echaría en falta. A Isabel le había costado, pero poco a poco, se había ido quitando los restos de inocencia que le quedaban, había descubierto que vivía en un mundo totalmente diferente del que le habían contado.

Bajo la apariencia de Tomás, había evitado los comentarios jocosos, groseros y las manos errantes, que los piratas en su embriaguez, otorgaban a las camareras. El problema era que parecía un chico entrado los 20 porque carecía de barba y como era extranjero y apenas se hablaba español, recibía algunas miradas malintencionadas cuando sin darse cuenta lo usaba, a pesar de no haber otorgado insulto alguno. Lo miraban como si él fuera el culpable cada vez que un barco inglés pirata se hundía al haber intentado atacar a galeones españoles o si llegaban heridos hombres de algún navío al haberse enfrentado a un bergantín español. Tampoco ayudaba que sólo midiese metro y medio.

Aunque en España estaba mal visto que una mujer leyera, fuese inteligente, supiese idiomas, había conseguido manejar el inglés con fluidez, debido a los libros que compraba en el mercado, cuando se le permitía salir de su enclaustramiento, aunque siempre tenía que evitar que sus padres viesen los libros que de verdad la gustaban, pues sólo tenía permitido comprar aquellos que la prepararían para ser una buena esposa y madre, aquellos que no hablaran de pecado ni de los deseos de la mujer. En definitiva, sólo se le permitía leer los libros recomendados por la Iglesia y sus acérrimos defensores. Esos eran los libros que ella siempre evitaba leer. Desde que podía recordar, le atraían más los libros de aventuras, de piratas, de hidalgos, cuentos sobre los tercios… pero nunca de la Iglesia, precisamente porque se animaba a los hombres a leer sobre la guerra. Su libro favorito siempre había sido "La verdadera destreza" de Pacheco de Narváez. Gracias a ese libro, aprendió a valorar el arte de la esgrima.

Uno de los trabajos de los camareros, era evitar una pelea. Por eso, cuando Isabel vio a Eleanor Guthrie bajar rápidamente las escaleras y dirigirse furibunda hacia Charles Vane, se debatió durante unos instantes, pero al final decidió interferir, no fuera que pasasen de los insultos a lo físico en cuestión de segundos. Así fue como, en unos instantes, el bar vio a Agustín sujetar la mano de Eleanor, parando un golpe para Vane.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Eleanor confundida.

\- Parando el comienzo de una pelea, señora. -dijo Isabel.

\- Soy tu jefa, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Eleanor le dio una mirada desdeñosa, pero Isabel ni siquiera se inmutó. Eleanor era mucho más alta que ella, e Isabel sabía que se estaba jugando su puesto de trabajo, pero si tenía que despedirla, Eleanor ya tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo de todas formas.

\- Sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, señora. -respondió Isabel.-Debo evitar cualquier tipo de agresión en el bar.

\- Bueno, en ese caso ya no tienes trabajo. ¡Estás despedido!

Eleanor le dio un empujón y volvió a subir las escaleras. Apenas le dio una mirada a Vane, pero todos sabían que en unos momentos él iría a ella, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sorprendentemente, Vane salió de la taberna sin decir palabra. Isabel cogió un poco de queso, tocino, pan y una jarra con ron. Como si estuviera buscando a algún cliente, salió de la taberna buscando al capitán Vane. Lo encontró sentado a unos metros de la taberna, parecía pensativo, pero cuando ella se acercó a él, sus ojos se posaron en él, raudo, como un halcón. Su mano se dirigió a la pistola. Ella le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- Vi lo que pasó. Me llamo Tomás. Te traje un poco de comida y ron. -dijo ella.

Él la miró y sonriendo, asintió en agradecimiento. Después ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el bullicio de la taberna. Cuando Vane terminó, le devolvió el plato y la jarra. Volvió a entrar en la taberna, probablemente para arreglar las cosas con Eleanor.

\- Lástima. -pensó Isabel. -Algunas personas nunca aprenderían.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Así fue como Tomás perdió su trabajo, pero alquiló una pequeña casa entre la zona de la playa y la ciudad, donde "su hermana" Isabel, trabajaba como cocinera, cirujana, barbera y costurera. De oficios variados para obtener clientela, la presencia de "Tomás" aseguraba que la casa fuera respetable y así evitar las habladurías del pueblo. Cualquiera que quisiera encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte de la isla, tenía que pasar por Eleanor. Por eso, al regentar el lugar ella sola, Isabel no tenía ningún cliente. Como Isabel nadie se acercaba a su negocio porque era una mujer, como Tomás nadie se acercaba porque no querían tener problemas con Eleanor. Y no importaba cuánto se necesitase un cocinero o un cirujano en el barco, ninguna tripulación estaba dispuesta a contratarles. Isabel sabía que no podría sobrevivir así mucho tiempo, porque debía pagar la renta de la casa y por mucho que ahorrase en comida y pescase la suya en los arrecifes, necesitaba clientela cuanto antes o tendría que plantearse seriamente regresar con Eleanor.

Como Tomás, se había movido más por aquella isla de lo que se le había permitido en su enclaustramiento. Se había desenvuelto con ardides tanto de espada como de palabra, siendo ésta última la que prefería sin lugar a dudas. Su actitud caballeresca con las mujeres le estaba ocasionando fama de Don Juan, sobre todo entre las putas.

Sin quererlo, se había convertido en el Don Quijote de su propia existencia.

Pero había momentos en que tenía dudas, en los que la carga de fingir ser alguien que no era, era demasiado para ella. Aunque sabía que esta vida, por muy dura que fuera, era lo que deseaba. Extrañaba las calles de Salamanca, su ambiente, sus gentes, su familia.

Aprendió a moverse por las calles de Nassau, evitando a los piratas más violentos, pero sin rehuir una pelea, pues tenía que aparentar ser un hombre de honra. Y la honra, en el sexo masculino, no se conserva evitando peleas, sino mostrando arrojo, valentía, galantería, lealtad. La honra es el respeto hacia tus amigos, hacia ti mismo.

Hay hombres astutos, como Jack Rackham, que intentaban hacer ganancias con una combinación entre azar, ardides y suerte. Aunque en Nassau, abundaban los impetuosos, aquellos que imponían la violencia para que se hiciera su voluntad. Rackham era de su agrado, aún más cuando descubrió su gentileza y su cuidado, no sólo hacia Anne Bonny, su fiel compañera, sino hacia las mujeres de vida alegre y taberneras. Puede que la tripulación del Ranger fuera famosa por su crueldad, pero había hombres valerosos entre ella, que no trataban mal a las mujeres. Rackham era uno de ellos.

Por eso no entendía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Max, una prostituta, que había estafado a más de un cliente, había sido ajusticiada en plena calle. La escena en sí era lo más habitual que uno podría encontrar en esa isla, un lugar donde la delincuencia y el pillaje reinaban y sólo podía retribuirse el daño con la Ley del Talión. Salvo, por supuesto, que fueras la prostituta personal de Eleanor Guthrie, en cuyo caso se le otorgaba el magnífico privilegio de poder estafar a cuantas personas desease sin que hubiera castigo alguno, es más, si alguien osaba ponerla una mano encima, Eleanor Guthrie se encargaría personalmente de joderte la vida, quitarte la capitanía del barco, cerrarte la puerta al comercio, ocasionar un motín entre tus propios hombres, que su palabra recorriese las calles y no hubiera hombre libre o esclavo que se dignase a ayudar a un compañero caído en desgracia y como un marginado, se le apartase de toda vida social de la isla.

Nada de esto hubiera pasado si esa prostituta no hubiera sido Max. Eleanor nunca hubiese intervenido si ella no fuera la ladrona. Pero, al igual que un círculo vicioso se tratase, Max nunca se hubiera atrevido a desafiar a nadie del Ranger si no hubiese estado bajo la protección de Eleanor.

Había una norma clara en Nassau: no jodías con el Ranger.

Vane, el capitán, temido por su crueldad y vileza, había demostrado más de una vez cuan poco importante era para él la vida humana, disfrutando, según dicen las calles, de los sangrientos mensajes que enviaba a las tripulaciones rivales para evitar que se metieran en lo que él consideraba su territorio.

Isabel era una mujer observadora y podía decir de primera mano, que por muy animal que Eleanor Guthrie describiese a Vane, el hombre sólo actuaba si se le provocaba previamente.

Y es por eso que al ver la aceptación del destino en el que Eleanor le había impuesto, el dolor en los ojos del capitán y la certeza de una mala fortuna, Isabel, sabiendo que sus ropajes masculinos harían que llegase segura a su casa, cansada de la actitud chulesca de Eleanor Guthrie y su proteccionismo e incapacidad de separar su vida personal y negocios, decidió defender públicamente al capitán Vane, a pesar de saber que se sentenciaría a sí misma.

\- ¿Me está usted diciendo, señorita Guthrie, que de ahora en adelante va a controlar quién está en la tripulación de cada uno? Porque por lo que tengo entendido, cuando alguien comete un crimen contra un capitán o tripulación, es el capitán el que impone el castigo. ¿Quién se ha creído usted que es, señora, para interponerse en los asuntos de cada uno? Hoy es Vane ¿pero quién será el siguiente?

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Eleanor Guthrie abrió mucho los ojos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta que había alguien capaz de replicarla. Pero Isabel no estaba por la labor de dejar las cosas a medias y, poniéndose frente al capitán Vane y mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo.-Me gustaría unirme a su tripulación, capitán.

Tras la aceptación de Vane, Isabel y lo que quedaba del Ranger se marcharon de allí, sin darse cuenta que ella misma había prendido la mecha de lo que sería el principio del fin de Eleanor Guthrie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Esto parecía España. El chismorreo incesante tan característico de los españoles, no era nada comparado con Nassau. La voz se había corrido. Había una persona en esa isla capaz de enfrentarse a Eleanor Guthrie y defender al capitán Vane.

Isabel se sentía observada allá dónde iba. Unas veces eran los hombres de Eleanor que la seguían por el mercado, otras los ojos de los comerciantes contentos y preocupados de que pasara por sus puestos. Contentos, pues el respeto y la admiración que se había ganado en unos pocos segundos la había conseguido muchos aliados. Preocupación porque Eleanor había prohibido a todos los de la isla comerciar con cualquiera de la tripulación de Vane. Ahora Vane e Isabel eran los objetivos directos de Eleanor, aquellos que había que destruir.

Tomás Agustín de las Heras Castellanos se había ganado un nombre entre los piratas. Ahora su reputación le precedía, al igual que las historias, en su mayoría inventadas por piratas y prostitutas que afirmaban haber estado en la escena, cuando en realidad era una falacia. Tomás había pasado de servir copas en la taberna a defender Nassau como un caballero, engalanado, blandiendo su toledana, en su corcel, saludando a las mozas y enfrentándose a la tirana Eleanor Guthrie quien, según cuentan las leyendas, se echó a llorar nada más verle y reconocer su valía.

¡Pero qué maravilloso espectáculo ha debido dar si enfrentar con las palabras a una señora, si es así como puede llamarla, porque mujer es, pero con duda señora, ha puesto a los piratas de Nassau en un estado tal de excitación que ni los favores que la más ardiente de las putas han podido hacerles tan húmedos como ella, con ese anhelo, ese desespero que había conseguido invadir los corazones y también los bajos del más rudo de ellos!

Todos intentaban evitar al capitán Vane, un hombre caído en desgracia, pero conocido por su mal genio cuando se trataba de Eleanor. Creían que estaba planeando su venganza, que sacudiría los cimientos de la isla, que arrasaría Nassau como una ola de fuego, y enviaría a Eleanor Guthrie al más profundo de los infiernos.

Isabel hasta había escuchado apuestas. Envites de amor y muerte, como si de Romeo y Julieta se tratase.

Era bien sabido la extraña relación que Eleanor y Charles Vane mantenían. La devoción de Vane, los tejemanejes de Eleanor. La fidelidad de Vane, las traiciones de Eleanor. Lo que nadie podía imaginarse era el estado en el que se encontraba Charles Vane en la actualidad. Acostado en el suelo sobre sus propios vómitos, borracho y drogado todo el día, incapaz de mantenerse en pie y mucho menos manejar una tripulación. Poco quedaba del venerado y temible pirata que había conseguido ser una de las grandes leyendas de Nassau. Ahora sólo quedaba un hombre roto, desesperado por las migajas que Eleanor Guthrie le lanzaba. Eleanor Guthrie había transformado a Charles Vane en un perro que lamía el camino que ella pisaba. Pues aun, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho ella, Charles Vane seguía viviendo para ella, suspirando por ella.

Isabel le había escuchado llamarla en sueños, decirla que la amaba. El nombre de Eleanor salía de sus labios con devoción, como si ella fuera su diosa, como si el simple hecho de nombrarla fuera pecado.

Tomás le había limpiado incansablemente, intentando hacerlo presentable. Le había alimentado e intentado esconder el alcohol. Pero sus intentos eran en vano. La voluntad de vivir se le escapaba a Charles Vane con cada instante que pasaba, con cada lamento que emitía. Se había olvidado de sí mismo.

Charles Vane necesitaba encontrar mejores mujeres a las que perseguir. Isabel sabía que un hombre como Vane no podría fijarse en ella, principalmente porque ni siquiera sabía que era una mujer y porque las prefería con experiencia y de eso, ella carecía.

Isabel había escuchado historias sobre la enfermedad de la mente y del corazón. Desgraciadamente, en todos sus años de vida no había sentido ese tipo de amor. Un amor que te corroe las venas, que hace latir tu corazón con frenesí. Nunca tuvo a nadie por el cual respirase, por los que los delirios invadiesen su cordura, envolviendo a su mente con las pasiones.

A lo largo de sus años, había anhelado tener ese tipo de amor, conocido de sobra en sus libros. Pero al mirar el estado del capitán Vane, se había preguntado más de una vez en los últimos días, cómo a alguien le puede gustar sentirse enamorado. Pues el amor, al igual que las palabras, es un arma de doble filo y, en las manos incorrectas, puede causar daño. ¿No sería más sabio dar ese regalo a alguien que supiesen con certeza que no iba a usarlo en tu contra, para dañarte, manipularte y tenerte a su merced?

Si el capitán Vane continuaba en ese estado, la angustia a la que estaba sometido terminaría matándolo y no habría nada que Isabel pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. Charles Vane tenía que hacer esto solo, tenía que encontrar una razón para vivir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Hasta que Vane recuperase el sentido, además de ser cocinero del Ranger, Tomás tendría que continuar haciendo el papel de niñera. Aunque sus tareas eran variadas debido al poco personal que quedaba en la tripulación de Vane. Hasta el momento, se estaba encargando de ayudar al médico, lavar la ropa de la tripulación, limpiar la cubierta del Ranger, reparar las velas… en fin, todo lo que se le permitía ayudar. Era nueva en la tripulación y no quería que ellos pensaran que ella era perezosa.

Aunque parecía que no tendrían problemas entre ellos, pues haber defendido al capitán le había conseguido puntos con la tripulación, aunque la mayoría de ellos no eran hombres que quisiera mantener cerca de ella. Sabía que si la descubrían nadie volvería a confiar en ella, su reputación quedaría en entredicho.

Al escuchar un gemido proveniente de la tienda del capitán Vane, que sonaba demasiado parecido al nombre de Eleanor, Isabel sólo pudo respirar con resignación y esperar a que el capitán recuperase el respeto por sí mismo. Porque nadie puede confiar en un capitán que ha perdido toda esperanza de vivir, la vida de todos estaba en juego y cuando vas al mar hay una especie de entendimiento entre la tripulación y el capitán. Ambos tienen que asegurarse de estar lo más motivados posible, sólo así hay garantías de regresar a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Cansada de que Vane no reaccionara, Isabel había decidido apresurar las cosas por ella misma. Había escrito con su puño y letra letreros llamando a Eleanor cobarde, explicando lo sucedido y exigiendo hablar con el responsable del negocio, es decir, Richard Guthrie y amenazando con denunciar a la Inquisición Española a los Guthrie si algún pirata de Nassau tocaba un barco español. También alentaba al resto de los piratas a pedir una nota especificando los puntos del acuerdo al que habían llegado con alguno de los Guthrie, para que todo quedase claro y nadie pudiese cambiar de opinión una vez llegado el acuerdo. El problema era que lo había hecho como Isabel, no como Tomás y aunque se aseguró de hacerlo por la noche para que nadie la viera, la Madame del burdel la vio y a la mañana siguiente, todos en Nassau sabían que fue ella la que colgó los letreros. Y eso desencadenó una guerra entre Eleanor y ella, aunque Isabel pensaba que lo que más había disgustado a Eleanor era que literalmente Isabel había dicho que era una gobernante débil y que no sabía dirigir un negocio. Lo que ocasionó más pérdida de clientela para el negocio de Isabel. También ocasionó que Charles Vane fuera a hacerla una visita, buscando a Tomás, pero encontrándola completamente desnuda. Como era de esperarse, ella gritó.

\- Estoy buscando a Tomás. -dijo Vane con voz tranquila, pero no hizo ningún intento para girarse, ni mirar hacia otro lado. Sólo se quedó allí, sonriendo y mirándola.

\- No está en casa en este momento. -logró articular Isabel.

\- Su pérdida, no puedo decir que sea la mía.

El maldito estaba disfrutando completamente del espectáculo. Isabel no podía moverse, porque si lo hacía, se le caerían los pocos ropajes que la tapaban, dejándola totalmente expuesta a él y su devoradora mirada. No podía negarlo. Había algo en Charles Vane que la atraía. Algo animal que despertaba su aletargado instinto. Por eso era primordial luchar contra ese tipo de sensaciones.

\- No parecéis trabajar en el burdel. -dijo Vane.

\- Porque no lo hago. -dijo Isabel ofendida. -Habéis de saber que tengo la honra intacta, señor. Me ofendéis al pensar lo contrario.

\- No parece que tengáis mucha clientela. En algún momento terminaréis en el burdel, lo veo todos los días.

Isabel lo sabía, por eso intentaba evitarlo a toda costa, llevando una doble vida. El que Vane no la reconociera era algo completamente a su favor, pero quizá sí que la reconocía y prefería guardar silencio, en cuyo caso siempre había un precio. Vio a Vane deambular por la estancia, observando los objetos a su alrededor, principalmente medicamentos que había comprado al boticario de la ciudad bajo la apariencia de Tomás. Al llevar una doble vida, tenía que asegurarse de que los bahameños viesen tanto a Tomás como a Isabel al menos una vez al día para no levantar sospechas.

\- Si queréis, puedo hacerle saber que le habéis visitado. No tenéis porqué esperarle.-dijo Isabel. Su intención era que Vane se marchara cuanto antes, disfrazarse de Tomás y decirle qué, si quería algo, avisara antes de visitar a "su hermana".

\- Puedo esperar. Seguro que la espera se me hace corta en vuestra compañía.

\- ¿Dices eso a todas las mujeres que conoces?-Isabel no pudo evitarlo. No quería sonar coqueta, pero había algo en Vane que la incitaba a sacar todo el desparpajo que había tenido cuando era zagala.

\- Sólo a aquellas que conozco en circunstancias inolvidables.

¿Era impresión suya o Vane estaba coqueteando con ella? Por la forma en la que él recorría su cuerpo con su mirada quizá insinuante de algo más, o la forma en la que él sonreía, quizá, se podría decir que si fuera cualquier otro hombre él estaría coqueteando con ella. Pero Vane no era otro hombre y él no era conocido por coquetear con nadie salvo con Eleanor. Pero él la estaba tratando con respeto y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

\- Tengo asuntos que atender en el fuerte. Si veis a vuestro hermano, hacerle saber que estoy con Hornigold y que lo ando buscando.

\- Se lo diré.-dijo Isabel.

Ella era mujer de pocas palabras, pero no quería que Vane tuviera una mala impresión de ella. Se aseguró de sonreír afectiva todo el tiempo. Eso hizo que Vane detuviera su salida y se acercase a ella. Se estremeció cuando él la tomó de la mano y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules la dijo con voz ronca:

\- Nos volveremos a ver, os lo aseguro.

Isabel se quedó sin palabras. Había mucho que quería decir, pero todo quedó atascado en su garganta. Sólo pudo asentir, sonriendo, esta vez cándida y algo apocada. Pero su presencia protectora envolvía cada parte de la sala. Una parte de ella, la más atrevida, quería besarle. Otra parte, la que había sido inculcada en tradiciones y valores, quería salir huyendo, esconderse, taparse a su mirada. No ganó ninguna de las partes, tan avergonzada como estaba para moverse, en cambio se quedó allí, sosteniendo su mano y él debió haber tomado ese gesto como un signo de que sus avances eran bien recibidos, porque la atrajo fuertemente hacia él y la besó con fiereza. Isabel, inexperta, correspondió durante los primeros segundos, después, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y de que se le había caído la ropa, salió de su agarre y lo miró firmemente.

\- No soy esa clase de mujer, señor.

\- Me mirabais como si me devoraseis. Sólo aceleré el proceso.-Vane se dirigía hacia la puerta.-Aún no me habéis dicho vuestro nombre.

\- Isabel.-dijo ella. Vane la miró por última vez, después la dejó allí, con sus piernas temblorosas, jadeando, desnuda y por primera vez en su vida, necesitada.

Isabel se vistió rápidamente con los ropajes de Tomás. El capitán Hornigold era un buen hombre, con quién Tomás había entablado conversación en varias ocasiones. Casi siempre, Hornigold iba acompañado de los capitanes Naft y Lawrence. Todos eran miembros del consorcio, pero como Eleanor les desatendía, ellos hacían su propio comercio. Todos en la isla querían la silla de Hornigold, pero nadie podría conseguirla jamás. Era su bien más preciado, su mayor tesoro. Una silla que había pertenecido al corsario Francis Drake, favorito de Isabel I de Inglaterra y enemigo acérrimo de la española María Mayor Fernández de Cámara y Pita, también conocida como María Pita. Mujer a la que odiaba por haber osado matar a su hermano cuando los corsarios ingleses se atrevieron a invadir La Coruña en 1589, perteneciente al Reino de Galicia. Los corsarios habían matado al marido de María Pita y ella, con una lanza, al grito de "quien tenga honra que me siga", había organizado a las mujeres que, con todo tipo de utensilios habían salido a buscar a los ingleses con tan mal carácter que sólo una mujer española del norte puede tener y los ingleses, acojonados, habían regresado a Inglaterra con el rabo entre las piernas y la certeza de no volverse nunca a enfadar a una española, pues si los españoles son temibles, las españolas les ganaban en saña en la batalla.

Meses después del acontecimiento, Francis Drake había mandado una carta a María Pita, en perfecto español. Debió de haberlo mandado traducir del inglés, pues como se comprobó más tarde, el hombre no poseía esa calidad en la narrativa española. En la carta, alabó su valentía y pasión en la lucha. Le dijo que había matado a su hermano y que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo, que hasta entonces la consideraría su enemiga, pero le ofrecía sus más sinceros respetos y le deseaba una buena vida.

La fineza inglesa nunca se mezcló bien con la rudeza española. Los ingleses, finos y sutiles, daban mil y una vueltas para decir una cosa intentando no ofender, mientras que los españoles lo decían claramente y sin tapujos, si no ofendían bien y si ofendían todo se resolvía a punta de espada o con dos pistoletazos. Un duelo siempre ha sido una forma poco ética de resolver un malentendido, pero muy eficaz.

Por supuesto, siendo María Pita tan temperamental como todo el mundo cuenta sobre ella, había hecho escribir su contestación. Y eso había dado lugar a una continua correspondencia durante los años venideros. Ellos jamás se reencontraron. Francis Drake moriría antes por disentería, en el 1596, María Pita lo haría en el 1643. Y permanecieron viudos hasta el fin de sus días. Algunos miembros de la tripulación de Drake contaron en Nassau que, mientras que Francis Drake tuvo tres esposas, sólo amó a dos mujeres en su vida: la reina Isabel I y la fiera española cuya beligerante lengua era más afilada que la espada que poseía, a ésta última también la detestaba con su más profundo ser, pero la admiración y el respeto por aquella mujer que se atrevió a enfrentarlo, hacía que Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare pareciera una comedia insulsa en vez de la tragedia que quiso retratar, pues para tragedia lo de Francis Drake y María Pita podría dar para escribir unos cuantos libros y lo malo, es que fue verdad, que si bien los separaban sus nacionalidades y religiones, esos dos nunca habrían podido permanecer nunca en el mismo sitio, pues la cabezonería en ambos era legendaria. Y fue precisamente ese nombre el que tiene grabado la silla de Francis Drake, María Pita, fruto de una borrachera donde aseguró que la silla se vería bien en su barco, La Cierva Dorada, hasta que pudiera volver a reencontrarse con la verdadera María Pita, a la cual le mostraría la silla y le diría que ella siempre estaba en su memoria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Los hombres de Eleanor Guthrie seguían a Vane por todas partes. Isabel había visto de primera mano cómo Vane había golpeado a unos cuantos para que lo dejasen tranquilo. Pero Vane había comenzado a frecuentar su casa, siempre buscando a Tomás. Y eso a Eleanor no le gustaba y había dejado claro a todo el mundo lo disgustada que se sentía con la situación, por eso Isabel y Tomás también estaban siendo seguidos por orden suya. Sin que nadie dijera una palabra, la antigua tripulación del Ranger regresó con Vane. Isabel se enteró varios días después de que los carteles que había colgado por todo el pueblo y toda la bahía habían causado temor entre los piratas y que la tripulación del Ranger, al enterarse de que se adentrarían en aguas españolas, habían decidido rectificar. Vane lo fue a festejar a la taberna de Eleanor, insistiendo a Tomás de que fuera con él para invitarle a un par de tragos y hablarle de lo encantadora que había encontrado a su hermana Isabel y sus intenciones de volver a visitarla tan pronto como pudiera. Por primera vez desde que Isabel recordaba, Vane no fue tras Eleanor cuando ella se puso a gritar en plena taberna cuánto odiaba a Vane.

Fue una noche larga y agotadora, Tomás intentaba integrarse entre la tripulación del Ranger, mientras intentaba cuidarse las espaldas de las posibles represalias por parte de Eleanor. Sobre todo, intentaba controlar dónde estaban sus hombres en todo momento. Ni siquiera a la mañana siguiente pudo explicarse porqué precisamente ella tuvo que cuidar a su capitán borracho y drogado, bañado en vómito, orina, alcohol, opio, lágrimas, barro y sangre de haberse lastimado a sí mismo en su delirio.

Isabel se horrorizó al ver en qué estado se encontraba, Jack y Anne la ayudaron a llevarle a su casa y como pudieron, lo subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Isabel, la única disponible en la casa, pues de las dos habitaciones existentes, ella dormía en la de Tomás, al ser la más grande y luminosa. Todo lo que Vane decía era el nombre de Eleonor. Era demasiado pronto para pensar que Vane podría olvidarse de ella, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Toda voluntad de vivir le había dejado y por mucho que Isabel lo limpiaba e intentaba que Charles reaccionase o se moviera de alguna forma, él no se movía, no reaccionaba. Era como si estuviera muerto en vida, como si toda voluntad de vivir le hubiese dejado.

Isabel sabía que Charles estaba realmente mal y qué si no se reponía de esto, si es que alguna vez se recuperaba, jamás volvería a reponerse.

Cansada de que no cooperase, lo levantó como pudo, le quitó la ropa, le bañó con una esponja y una palancana, le tumbó en la cama, le confiscó la ropa para lavarla más tarde y le tapó con una manta para que no cogiera frío, le lavó los dientes con un algodón, untado en un ungüento de aloe vera y lima y unas pinzas y le quitó las callosidades de sus pies. Ella era barbera después de todo y eso era el trabajo de un barbero. En los detalles se encuentra la profesionalidad. Hizo todo eso y no tuvo ninguna reacción de Charles. Realmente estaba preocupada por el capitán. Si continuaba así, no sabía si la tripulación le dejaría ser capitán por mucho tiempo. ¡Se lo comerían vivo! El hombre tenía una reputación que volvería a perder, esta vez para siempre si no se recuperaba pronto. Isabel le daría de tiempo hasta el amanecer, después llamaría a Jack, que, junto con Anne, estaban en la sala de estar de abajo, ambos con mantas que ella previamente había sacado para ellos. Hasta entonces no podía dejar que nadie viese a Charles en esas condiciones. La tripulación del Ranger eran lobos de mar, literalmente.

Isabel sabía que no sería la última vez que encontraría así a su capitán, pero cuando se alistó en su tripulación, nunca pensó que el hombre necesitase tantos cuidados. No es que fuera a desertar, todo el mundo pasaba por un mal momento en sus vidas y ahora Charles la necesitaba. Se propuso un reto: volver a izar a Charles, recuperar sus pedazos y juntarlos donde Eleanor se había encargado de romperlo. Isabel no le fallaría, Charles Vane era su capitán por elección propia y estarían juntos hasta el final o hasta que él la echara de su tripulación.

Era el deber del capitán cuidar a su tripulación, pero era deber de la tripulación cuidar a su capitán. Isabel le mostraría lo que era la auténtica lealtad, ganada por el trabajo y el respeto. Mientras ella navegase bajo el negro, bajo la bandera de Charles, cuidaría a su capitán hasta el fin de sus días.

Se comprometió a entregarle las facturas con lo que Tomás hubiese comprado para abastecer al Ranger. No mucha gente lo hacía, prefiriendo guardarse una pequeña parte de los porcentajes, pero Isabel no era ninguna ladrona y no tenía utilidad de mentirle a su capitán ni a su intendente. Además, si la pillaban, podría perjudicarla y manchar su reputación. Por eso, para evitar cualquier tipo de malentendidos, daría todas las facturas a Jack o a Vane, por muy extraño que fuera. Los gastos ocasionados por el Ranger estaban exentos. Había una extraña política en Nassau que consistía en que no podías cobrar a la tripulación a la que pertenecías: era una falta de respeto cobrar a tus compañeros por el servicio. Era una especie de seguro médico. A veces esto causaba más desventajas que beneficios, pero no podías confiar en un compañero si se tenía una relación oferta y cliente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Isabel se despertó al escuchar el gemido amortiguado del capitán. Anoche había sido un caos, había lavado y tendido la ropa de Vane, le había limpiado varias veces prácticamente cada vez que se ensuciaba, lo que había sido frecuente, le había traído agua y cecina con pan por si tenía hambre cuando despertase. Todo eso lo había hecho sola ya que ni Anne ni Jack estaban disponibles, ambos durmiendo y pasando la borrachera, aunque también les había dejado comida y agua para cuando se sintiesen disponibles. Y cansada, había podido dormir algo, aunque no lo suficiente, pues todavía sentía dolor en su espalda y articulaciones.

El capitán Vane la estaba mirando, sabía que debía portarse con entereza, asique, haciendo de tripas corazón, endureció su rostro con la esperanza de no mostrar dolor alguno.

\- ¿Me has estado cuidando toda la noche? -preguntó Vane.

\- Así es, capitán. -respondió Isabel, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no estaba vestida como Tomás, sino como Isabel. El capitán Vane la miró extrañado, pero no hizo más preguntas. Levantó una ceja al ver que toda su ropa había desaparecido. -Lavé su ropa, capitán, estaba manchada. No quise molestar al señor Rackham ¿quiere que le vaya a buscar ahora? Quizá él pueda prestarle ropa nueva, dudo que os sirva algo mío.

Vane asintió e Isabel se dispuso a salir, no sin antes observarlo de nuevo. El capitán Vane estaba tomando todo lo que le había traído y, se dio cuenta Isabel, no sería de agrado hacer ruido, el capitán lo disimulaba, pero no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y llevarse la mano a la cabeza cada cierto tiempo. La resaca debía de estarlo matando. Ella se dio prisa encontrando a Rackham. Rackham preguntó brevemente dónde estaba Tomás, mientras él iba a ver a Vane. Asique, en lugar de descansar, Isabel tuvo que ir a buscar a su hermano.

Anne estaba cansada, había estado alerta. Desgraciadamente, con sus ropas de Tomás inservibles por el momento, Isabel tuvo que inventarse una excusa de la ausencia de su hermano. Mucho más tarde, sobre mediodía, el capitán Vane bajó aseado, pidiendo hablar con Isabel.

\- No cualquiera me habría atendido como tú lo hiciste anoche. -dijo Vane sin más.

Isabel sabía a lo que se refería Vane. Él daba miedo, era cruel, un hombre temido por el mismo Dios, capaz de matarte en un segundo, disfrutaba la violencia, vivía de ella. Cualquiera le habría dejado revolcado en sus propias heces, esperando secretamente a que muriera, pero jamás se hubieran acercado a él. Pero Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos era una mujer piadosa, buena cristiana, hidalga de solar conocida (aunque si alguien le preguntaba, ella era hidalga). Nunca dejaría morir a nadie si pudiera evitarlo, no importaba cuanta sangre tuviera en sus manos desde que había dejado atrás a España, vive Dios que tenía que ganarse el sustento y eso era más necesario que el perdón del Altísimo en el plano terrenal, que para el divino aún faltaba mucho.

\- Usted es el capitán de mi hermano, capitán, es mi deber cuidar de usted. –respondió Isabel.

Y cuando el capitán Vane le puso una mano en el hombro, como si fuera un camarada y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, ella se estremeció y sabía, por la reacción de su capitán, que él había notado el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Isabel vio como en sus ojos cambiaba algo, fue sólo un instante, pero Isabel podría jurar que había visto sus ojos más brillantes que hacía un rato y que una sonrisa amenazaba con sobresalir. La postura de él también cambió ligeramente, ya no estaba tan rígido, aunque seguía teniendo porte. Todo él gritaba afecto. Isabel, indecisa, colocó su mano en su hombro e inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera decirle que reconocía su mando. Debió haberlo hecho bien porque él se relajó al instante y se sentó en la mesa de la sala de estar, indicándola que hiciera lo mismo. Ahora, allí, en ese instante, eran iguales, aunque cuando se levantasen volvieran a ser capitán y cocinera.

Isabel no podía apartar los ojos de su capitán. Había algo en él que la atraía. Ese temido hombre que parecía que no conocía el afecto, parecía disfrutar con el poco que recibía, aunque fuera el más mínimo gesto. No sabía nada del hombre, pero podía adivinar que él había pasado un infierno en su vida, muy lejos de la vida de privilegios que había tenido ella. E Isabel, que nunca se consideró afortunada, pues había permanecido enclaustrada toda su vida, ahora podía darse cuenta de todo lo que en su caprichosa necedad había ignorado deliberadamente. Probablemente ese hombre, sentado frente a ella, no conociese afecto alguno y ella, aunque rara era la vez en la que sus padres la decían que la amaban, pues no estaba en el carácter de un castellano ser afectivo, había tenido una vida donde nada pudiese dañarla físicamente. Cierto es que, si ella hubiera tenido una cicatriz, su honra hubiese estado en entredicho, pues una buena doncella no tiene cicatrices. Ella había sido afortunada al no tener hermanos ni hermanas, pues habría sido encerrada en un convento, junto a sus hermanas quizás nada más nacer. El linaje, al menos en Castilla, estaba en los varones, las mujeres debían servir al Señor.

Y ese hombre, sentado frente a ella, tenía muchísimas cicatrices y no todas eran físicas.

Isabel tuvo el extraño impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero se vería sospechoso ver a un hombre actuar como lo haría una mujer. Había observado al capitán Vane, era un hombre primario, más primario que el resto de los hombres del Ranger y del mundo mismo y, desde luego, no era un caballero. Él no tomaría bien su afecto espontáneo, su simpatía proveniente de los sentimientos que sentía ella. Podría confundir sus intenciones y tomarla por una de las prostitutas del burdel, alguien sin honra. A los ojos de la tripulación, el capitán la estaría haciendo su amante.

Pero no era lástima la razón por la que Isabel quería abrazarlo. Ella necesitaba una excusa, cualquiera, para tocarlo. Algo, una reacción primitiva la impulsaba a tocar su tonificado pecho, acariciar cada una de sus cicatrices y besarlas, como había leído en sus libros. Era esa reacción primitiva de la que su madre la había advertido cuando tuvo su primera regla, ese aberrante pecado que tanto disgustaba a la Iglesia: lujuria.

Isabel tuvo la necesidad de buscar un sacerdote y confesarse. Tenía gracia, pensó, que fuera por lujuria y no por asesinato a sangre fría por lo que su educación cristiana había regresado a su mente. Pero al ver la camisa que llevaba el capitán, que no era más que un trapo pegado perfectamente a su piel, dejando entrever más de lo que su inocente imaginación permitía, supo que confesarse no remediaría el asunto y en su caso lo empeoraría, pues con la Iglesia no quería toparse nunca excepto cuando tuviera que pedir sacramento en su último aliento, pues la vida que había elegido era peligrosa y también pecaminosa. Isabel no se arrepentía de la libertad que había elegido, pero una cosa era vivir la vida terrenal en sus excesos y otra muy diferente ir con esos excesos a encontrarse con el Altísimo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Sabía que era un error, pero no podía evitarlo. Isabel había decidido por su cuenta, irse completamente sola hacia las Calas y recuperar las perlas. Era una idea que había tenido desde hacía días, esas perlas pertenecían a la tripulación del Ranger e Isabel iba a conseguirlas costase lo que costase.

Le había tomado casi toda la mañana, pero había podido conseguir todas las perlas. La mayoría estaban enterradas en la arena marina. Las olas las habían ido arrastrando cada vez más hacia el interior, por lo que ella había tenido que aguantar la respiración más de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Ser española y tratar con personas que no hablaban tu idioma era difícil. Desconocía la mayoría del vocabulario, pues no hablaba el inglés con tanta fluidez como le gustaría. Jamás tuvo un tutor que la enseñara, lo único que había conseguido eran libros de Shakespeare y otros tantos para entenderlo mejor. Estaba cansada de señalar con el dedo aquello que no entendía y llamarlo "cosa" o dibujarlo en la arena, papel o donde fuera, con la esperanza de averiguar cómo se llamaba y así evitar hacer más el ridículo. Secretamente, esperaba que las perlas la diesen el respeto necesario para que las tripulaciones del Ranger aguantasen su desconocimiento. No era fácil ser español con los piratas. Había algunos piratas que simplemente aborrecían a los españoles y cualquier excusa era buena para enzarzarse en una pelea. Había localizado a varios de ellos y procuraba mantenerse alejada, pero desgraciadamente, muchos de los hombres de Eleanor pensaban así.

Por supuesto Isabel nadaba con su ropa puesta y con el pecho vendado, por lo que no era nada fácil su hazaña, pero lo prefería a quitarse la ropa y nadar completamente desnuda. Para ella sería más fácil, cómodo y rápido, pero si alguien la veía, atraería atención no deseada. Isabel era muy terca y su conciencia le estaba diciendo que tenía que ayudar como fuera al capitán Vane y a sus hombres, por lo que rendirse no era ninguna opción.

Por lo que encontrarse frente a un capitán Vane mirándola sorprendido al haberle entregado las perlas no debería haberla extrañado, salvo que ella estaba completamente empapada, sus dientes castañeaban y estaba temblando de frío y sus ropajes masculinos marcaban su silueta, salvo su pecho, que afortunadamente seguía vendado. Se iba a coger un resfriado por su insensatez y la iban a descubrir. Todo por unas malditas perlas.

Se había fijado en que últimamente el capitán Vane la estaba mirando extrañamente casi todo el tiempo. No creía que ella estuviese actuando de forma sospechosa, pero uno nunca podría asegurarse. A lo mejor ya la había descubierto. Quizá los vendajes se estaban empezando a aflojar.

\- ¿Has ido tú solo a la Cala a buscar esto? -preguntó Vane. - ¿Estás loco?

Isabel se preguntaba lo mismo. Hacía semanas que había empezado a dudar de su cordura. Pero su capitán esperaba una respuesta e Isabel sabía que Vane no aceptaría que ella le dijese que no sabía por qué lo había hecho, aunque esa era la verdad.

\- Las perlas pertenecían al Ranger, capitán. - dijo Tomás como si eso lo explicara todo.

Y Vane, de nuevo, volvió a mirarla extrañamente. Tal vez Isabel tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, o quizá debería descubrir en qué está fallando para intentar actuar mejor. Pero estar cerca de ese hombre la intrigaba, la ponía nerviosa, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápidamente y a veces incluso tartamudeaba. Por mucho que elaborase un plan, ella no podía asegurar que actuase según lo previsto.

\- Gracias, supongo, es bueno tenerlas, aunque fueron las perlas lo que nos metieron en este lío primero. -dijo Vane.

\- Puede que esta vez os traigan más suerte que antes. -dijo Tomás. -Deberíais mantenerlas.

\- Deberíais descansar. -dijo Vane. –Parece que os vais a enfermar en cualquier momento.

Y era cierto, Isabel podía sentir la enfermedad acercándose por momentos, pero no era algo que fuera a decirle. Si la descubría estaría en un problema muy serio. Empezarían a hacer preguntas y a circular rumores, todos falsos porque nadie sabía nada de ella y ella jamás diría nada de su vida como hidalga.

Desgraciadamente, en ese momento empezó a estornudar. Vane la mandó directamente a reposar, esta vez no era una sugerencia, sino una orden, por lo que a Tomás no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Vane mandó a un médico y a una de las prostitutas del burdel para que la atendiera. Tomás tuvo que inventarse escusas para que ninguno de ellos le quitase el vendaje, porque lo primero que quisieron hacer fue cambiárselos para ponérselos secos. En situaciones normales, ella habría seguido sus órdenes.

Cuando Jack Rackham entró en su habitación tras hablar con Vane, Isabel tendría que haber adivinado que se trataba del asunto de las perlas. Empezó a preguntarse si las perlas estarían malditas, porque habían causado más problemas de los que realmente valían.

\- Estáis tomando muchas molestias por el Ranger. -dijo Rackham. - ¿Cuál es vuestro motivo? ¿Qué esperáis obtener? ¿Un trato más favorable?

\- No tengo motivos, señor. –dijo Tomás que ya empezaba a tener voz nasal. –Las perlas son del Ranger, fueron arrebatadas a través de argucias. Me he limitado a devolver lo que os pertenece por derecho. No quiero un trato preferente, esa nunca ha sido mi intención, os lo puedo asegurar.

\- Todo el mundo tiene motivos ocultos. Somos piratas. -dijo Rackham como si con eso solventase el tema. Entonces, él se fijó en su vendaje y la miró directamente a los ojos con expresión seria. Eso era raro en él, sus hombros se habían tensado y había fruncido el entrecejo. Ya no tenía la burla en su mirada que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Algo había pasado en unos pocos segundos e Isabel lo desconocía. –Hablaré con Charles para que pare. Entiendo que la situación ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejando a Isabel más confundida que nunca, pero como estaba extenuada, lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar, ya se preocuparía por la desconcertante actitud de Rackham más tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Todo se trataba de un malentendido. Rackham había visto el vendaje y había pensado que alguien la estaba intimidando, por lo que fue a buscar a Charles para que hablase con ella. Isabel había pasado una semana en la cama, curándose de su resfriado que, para colmo, había coincidido con su periodo, por lo que había manchado las sábanas y Charles, pensando que se debía a la herida bajo los vendajes, había ido raudo a buscar a su hermana Isabel, quién como no pudo ser encontrada por ninguna parte, Charles tuvo que cambiar de médico en el último momento, a quién ella, diligentemente, había tenido que despachar. En realidad, le gustaba la actitud del capitán Vane, el hombre era realmente atento con ella sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Había intentado convencer a Rackham y a Charles de que nadie la estaba intimidando, pero tenía la sensación de que no la habían creído. Al capitán Vane se le estaba viendo demasiado por los alrededores de su casa, por lo que Eleanor había mandado notificaciones para concertar una reunión con Isabel. Isabel había dicho a todos los mensajeros que le dijeran a Eleanor Guthrie que no pensaba reunirse con ella ya que no tenían ningún asunto del que fuera menester tratar.

Había llegado un nuevo capitán a Nassau, se llamaba Ned Low. Era un pirata temible. Manejaba a su tripulación con dureza y le encantaba la violencia. Hizo azotar públicamente a un esclavo que él mismo trajo en su barco The Fancy, por haber caído unas mercancías. Lo peor fue que confundió a Isabel con una de las prostitutas del burdel e intentó besarla a la fuerza. Low nunca esperó el rodillazo en sus bajos que Isabel le propinó antes de salir de ahí con la cabeza erguida y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. La escena, al ser pública, causó sensación en Nassau, algunos hombres se agarraban sus bolas con temor cada vez que Isabel pasaba cerca de ellos. Ella se estaba creando un nombre por ella misma y eso la causaba placer. El capitán Vane había oído hablar del altercado debido a los chismorreos y a la mañana siguiente, el capitán Low había aparecido con una daga en la boca y un letrero: molesté a Charles Vane.

Por supuesto, Eleanor estaba molesta porque en Nassau se empezaba a rumorear que Vane no lo había hecho por ella y que estaba perdiendo su dominio sobre él, pero eso no impidió que ella regresase a él, pidiéndole sexo a cambio de favores. Como ocurrió delante de Tomás, tuvo que excusarse diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a su hermana porque había quedado con ella y se le hacía tarde. Pero cuando Eleanor se marchó de allí, el ánimo de Vane volvió a empeorar. Isabel no lo entendía. Vane se había vuelto más taciturno, de ánimo parco, había vuelto a beber. Vane normalmente bebía, pero no tanto desde que había vuelto a estar en buenas gracias con Eleanor. Isabel tenía la sensación de que esa era la forma que tenía Vane de tratar con una crisis.

Decidió ir a verle una noche, lo encontró en las Calas al abrigo de su propia soledad, bebiendo una botella de ron y por lo que pudo observar, ya había bebido otras tantas. La noche estaba cerrada, pero Vane no se sobresaltó al verla, se quedó allí, mirando al mar golpear las rocas. Se preguntó si tenía frío, él estaba sin camisa, pero ella podía sentir el aire en sus huesos como un frío aliento que presagia una catástrofe. Tomás se sentó al lado de Vane, en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien qué tenía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía si él querría su compañía.

\- Últimamente me estáis siguiendo mucho. –comentó Vane, aún sin mirarla. –Creo que contraté a un tripulante, no a una niñera.

\- No tendría que seguiros si no bebierais tanto, capitán. -refutó Tomás. -La noche es peligrosa en Nassau, más aún para los borrachos.

\- Puede que tengáis razón. -dijo Vane dejando la botella a un lado. -Nadie se había preocupado por mí antes, quizá Jack y Anne, pero no tanto.

Vane hizo una pausa larga. Isabel miraba al mar, perdida en sus pensamientos. Quizá estaba acechando demasiado al hombre, tendría que darle su espacio. Pero la idea de que estuviera solo y borracho la inquietaba. Temía despertar un día y descubrir que el capitán Vane, en su estado de embriaguez, había cometido una locura. Temía descubrir su cadáver al día siguiente o que el mar se lo llevase hacia adentro y él no pudiera regresar a la orilla. Vane agarró su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, él se señalaba una extraña cicatriz en su pecho.

\- Cuando era un niño fui un esclavo. -dijo Charles de repente. Su semblante era serio, pero en su voz se podía distinguir un claro matiz de emoción que la hacía mucho más profunda. Isabel estaba prendida de las palabras que él decía. –Mi amo se llamaba Albinus. Era un pirata temible en sus días, que abandonó la piratería para trabajar en el negocio de las maderas. Tenía muchos esclavos que trabajaban para él, esta cicatriz que llevo en mi pecho me la hizo él, es su marca, significa que le pertenezco. Yo era uno de ellos, un esclavo desechable, mercancía remplazable. Cuando no llegábamos al límite diario establecido para ellos, nos hacía azotar. Todavía puedo recordarlo. El dolor del látigo en mi piel, el hambre. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino el desconocimiento. No saber qué deparaba la noche, si seríamos reclamados. Crees que puedes acostumbrarte, pero no es así, por mucho que sepas que ese es tu destino, siempre tienes ansías de libertad, de escapar y no mirar atrás. Algunos lo intentaron, casi siempre terminaba en fracaso. Los esclavos nunca eran lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar de la ira de Albinus. Muchos de ellos desistieron de hacerlo, resignándose a su destino, tras ver cómo Albinus azotaba, degollaba y mutilaba a aquellos que protestaban, si intentabas escapar era peor. Hacía que sus perros te comiesen vivos, aunque primero te azotaba hasta que se veían los huesos de tu espalda. Había intentado escapar varias veces antes de finalmente conseguirlo. La primera vez tenía trece años, me dio tal paliza que estuve dos semanas sin poder correr ni saltar, apenas podía caminar, pero eso no impidió que tuviera que realizar mis tareas diarias o sufriría un castigo aún peor, esa misma noche se acostó conmigo, encadenándome y pasándome después a sus hombres, como si fuera mercancía. La segunda vez que intenté escapar fue un año después, Albinus me azotó públicamente, sólo paró cuando creyó que me había matado. Afortunadamente para mí Albinus tenía mucha demanda de trabajo en ese momento y necesitaba mano de obra, sino ya estaría muerto. Unos meses más tarde, conseguí quitarme las cadenas en mitad de la noche y, con sólo un madero me tiré al mar, sabía lo que arriesgaba, pero prefería morir ahogado que Albinus me volviese a atrapar.

Isabel le escuchaba conmocionada. Su capitán había pasado por un infierno viviente y eso le había dejado huella en el alma. Podía ver el cansancio en su postura, escuchar el dolor en su voz. Sintió ira hacia Albinus y hacia todos los que habían hecho daño a Vane en el pasado. Charles Vane era un hombre fuerte, valeroso, que había superado las dificultades de su vida, aunque innegablemente fueron éstas quienes le habían moldeado hasta convertirlo en el hombre que actualmente era. Quiso abrazarlo para hacerle saber que estaba allí, para él. Pero tuvo que conformarse con poner una mano en su hombro en un gesto amistoso o al menos, esperaba que lo fuese.

\- Si alguna vez veo a ese hombre, le cortaré la garganta. -dijo Tomás, realmente quería decirlo, sabía que lo haría si la situación se la presentase.

Vane la miró con incredulidad. –Sí, bueno, no todo el mundo piensa como tú. Eleanor no para de recordarme mi pasado como esclavo. Y aunque ahora esté orgulloso del hombre en el que me he convertido, ella nunca dejará de recordarme que un esclavo es esclavo hasta el fin de sus días.

Isabel abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Maldita perra! Cómo quería presentarse ahora mismo en su alcoba y arrancarla su dorada cabellera. Isabel estaba completamente sorprendida por la fortaleza de Vane, su espíritu imbatible, su capacidad para pelear cada combate que la vida le había echado y aun así salir victorioso, su rechazo a la derrota. Pero estaba igualmente disgustada porque él persiguiese a una mujer como Eleanor Guthrie que lo único que hacía era manipularlo y humillarlo. Vane se levantó, tambaleándose. Isabel le ayudó a estabilizarse.

\- Tu hermana es muy guapa, Tomás. –dijo Vane. –Y parece muy amable, pero Eleanor tiene razón. Los esclavos no le importan a nadie, son desechables. Yo fui uno de ellos, tampoco importaba. Sólo me tenía a mí, estaba solo en el mundo, incluso ahora no puedo recordar a mi madre ni a nadie que me haya amado, incluso ahora estoy solo. Sé exactamente la repulsión que provoco en las mujeres decentes, pero lo tengo asumido. Eso no quiere decir que me guste.

\- Deja de decir necedades, Charles. -dijo Isabel. -Tienes a Jack, a Anne, a tu tripulación y a mí. Y estoy seguro que a Isabel no le importará que la rondes. No estás solo.

Charles la miró, en ese momento Isabel se dio cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido ni por su rango. Había sido un despiste, pero se sentía bien estar en su compañía, ser informal por una vez. Caminaron hacia el Ranger, Isabel les guiaba, intentando que Charles continuase caminando en línea recta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Los hombres de la tripulación del Ranger la habían empezado a mirar de forma extraña, tanto a Tomás como a Isabel. Isabel había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con Vane, comían juntos, paseaban juntos por la playa, peleaban juntos, lo que había sido una sorpresa en Nassau, una mujer de buena cuna capaz de empuñar una espada y quedar a iguales con el capitán Vane. Prácticamente, salvo que Vane tuviese alguna reunión, principalmente con Lawrence, Naft o Hornigold, no se separaban. Era extraño pero agradable, y al parecer en Nassau se habían dado cuenta de esto. Isabel nunca estuvo celosa de Eleanor, eso debía dejarse muy claro. La razón por la que nunca lo estaría era que ellas eran muy diferentes. Para empezar, Isabel nunca trataría a nadie como a un perro, un esclavo. Si hay algo que Nassau la había enseñado, que la vida que había elegido la había mostrado, era que todos tenemos dos opciones en la vida: seguir los pasos que otros querían que tomáramos o trazar tu propio rumbo.

Eleanor nunca trazaría su propio rumbo, porque era una de esas personas que siempre habían necesitado un escudo. Isabel era aguerrida, iría a batallar por los suyos espada en mano si la ocasión lo requería. Y desde luego, el respeto era algo que a Isabel se la había inculcado de pequeña, más aún cuando quieres hacer negocios. Por eso a Isabel le disgustaba profundamente que se la comparase con ella. Lo peor era que nadie sabía que ella era Tomás, por lo que no la costó adivinar lo que se cotilleaba a sus espaldas. Pero a ella le daba igual, mientras Vane quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, no sería ella la que lo alejase.

Ahora Vane estaba enfermo. Había una endemia de gripe y él la había contraído, afortunadamente, no era grave. Isabel se había asegurado de atenderle personalmente. Durante el primer día, Charles no podía ni moverse, por lo que Isabel prácticamente tuvo que ayudarle a hacer sus necesidades más básicas. Se estaba acostumbrando a lavarle, aunque sabía que no debía disfrutar de pasar un trapo mojado por su tonificado pecho estando él enfermo. Pero ella no podía evitarlo, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener otra oportunidad para tocarle y que no pareciera impropio.

\- Voy a necesitar ayuda para mear, dulzura.-dijo Charles.

En otra ocasión, Isabel pensaría que Charles estaba bromeando o que quería hacer que se sonrojara, algo que hacía bastante en su presencia. Pero él apenas podía levantarse y mucho menos caminar. Isabel lo agarró por los hombros y lo izó, con todas las fuerzas que pudo para sentarlo. Menos mal que Vane cooperaba con ella. Podía sentir su rostro caliente por el esfuerzo que había hecho, pero eso no fue nada cuando Vane le dijo que tenía que agarrarle su polla y apuntar en la dirección del orinal. En ese momento sí que estaba sonrosada. Así que Isabel le agarró la polla con todas sus fuerzas y el grito de dolor de Vane se escuchó por toda la casa.

\- Afloja, afloja. -gruñía Vane.

\- Lo siento mucho, capitán.-dijo Isabel arrodillándose delante de él. Vane abrió mucho los ojos.-No he querido hacerle daño. ¿Dónde le duele?

Isabel empezó a masajear la zona dolorida, pero comprobaba con horror, como de un momento a otro empezaba a ponerse dura y Vane no paraba de gruñir. Quizá había afectado a algún nervio y estaba provocándole dolor con sus masajes, porque Vane apartó su mano al instante. Vane la giró, la falda de su vestido ondeó y él la dio un golpe en su nalga desnuda. Isabel se sintió avergonzada y acalorada, pero le había gustado. Había un fuego dentro de ella que hacía que su sexo se humedeciera y sus pezones se volvieran erectos.

\- Baja ahora mismo y trame a Jack.

Pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encontraron con Jack, Anne, Lawrence, Naft y Hornigold. Éstos tres últimos visiblemente afectados por la gripe. Pero todos les miraron con atención y sospecha. Isabel se imaginaba cómo debían verse. Sonrojada, jadeante y con sus pezones erectos visibles a través de su vestido, porque desde que llegó a Nassau se había negado a ponerse corsé. Vane con los pantalones bajados y su polla erecta.

\- Necesitamos un médico.-dijo Naft.-Pero podemos esperar a que terminéis con lo que estáis haciendo.

Hornigold, alternaba su mirada desde Isabel a Vane. Quizá, de los tres capitanes piratas, él era el más cercano a Vane. Anne miraba a Isabel con sospecha, Jack carraspeó para liberar un poco de la tensión de la habitación.

\- Afortunadamente, no hay bajas en el Ranger. No hemos podido encontrar a Tomás, vinimos a buscarlo porque Eleanor desea hablar con él.

\- ¿Y qué desea de mi hermano?-preguntó Isabel intentando calmar su sofoco.

\- No nos lo dijo.-Jack y Anne agarraron al resto de capitanes, saliendo de la sala.-Estaremos abajo para cuando acabéis. Tomaros todo el tiempo del mundo, no hay prisa, salvo que ahora sois el único médico disponible en toda Nassau. El resto de médicos están desbordados, la clientela llegará pronto y en masa. Si fuera vos me daría prisa, señorita.

Salieron, dejando el ambiente entre Vane y ella algo tenso. Ahora la vergüenza la invadía y ni siquiera podía mirar a su capitán a la cara. Podía sentir la mirada de Vane fija en cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- No sabía que aún quedaban vírgenes en el mundo.-dijo Vane.-Pero si seguís tentándome, os llevaré sobre cualquier superficie que encuentre, aunque me quede sin cocinero del Ranger. Sois demasiado bonita para rechazaros.

\- No os preocupéis, mi hermano no se mete en mis asuntos.-dijo Isabel.-Sé cuidarme sola.

\- Apuesto a que sí.-dijo Vane mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa medio ladeada. Como pudo, fue hacia la cama y encendió uno de sus puros.-La belleza sin la bravura e inteligencia, no sirve de nada. Vos lo poseéis todo y no sabéis lo atrayente que puede ser eso para un hombre. No sé si estáis lista para comprobarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Tomás fue a ver a Eleanor, tal y como ella había solicitado. Sabía que era una trampa, pero nunca creyó que Eleanor intentase comprarla. La estancia estaba vacía, salvo por ellas dos, eso debió de haberla hecho sospechar que ella tenía intenciones ocultas. El problema con Eleanor era que nunca sabías a lo que podías atenerte de ella. Con Flint fuera de circulación, en mares españoles, el único entretenimiento de Eleanor, como siempre, era intentar sacar a Charles Vane fuera del comercio. Ahora que Isabel tenía algo de clientela y su nombre se asociaba al de Vane al ser el capitán de Tomás, a Eleanor no le quedó de otra que exigir el cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias de Isabel o intentar que tanto Isabel como Tomás trabajasen para ella en lugar de para Vane, en cuyo caso estarían libres de impuestos. Oferta tentadora que Isabel rechazó al instante. Eso no iba bien en los planes de Eleanor.

\- ¿Cómo que rechazáis mi oferta?-Eleanor no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Tan acostumbrada estaba a hacer que todos en la isla aceptasen lo que ella proponía sin rechistar, por temor a las consecuencias.-Creo que no me estoy expresando bien. Si no aceptáis mi oferta os saco del comercio de Nassau.

\- Ya me sacasteis del comercio de Nassau, por eso mi hermana y yo tuvimos que abrir una clínica.-refutó Tomás.-Ahora me marcho, si no tenéis nada más que decir.

Cuanto menos tiempo pasara en presencia de Guthrie, mejor. Nunca esperó que Eleanor se pusiera a gritar y empezase a cortar salvajemente su vestido, en cuanto Isabel agarró el pomo de la puerta. Varios hombres entraron rápidamente en la estancia, donde Eleanor estaba señalándola furiosamente, con su cara empapada en lágrimas. Parecía que le había dado un ataque, pero Isabel sólo pudo suspirar con cansancio, ya sabiendo el truco que estaba intentando Eleanor. Si fingía una violación, Isabel estaba dispuesta a revelar que Tomás y ella eran la misma persona para demostrar su falacia. Al ver a su señora en tal estado, los hombres desenvainaron las espadas, Tomás hizo lo mismo. Si querían batirse en duelo, ella no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Y sin mediar palabra alguna, empezaron a batirse. Cinco contra una, estaba desigual en número, pero no podía quejarse. Iba a tener que salir por la taberna para llegar a la clínica igualmente, asique no debía perder ni un instante. Tenía que esquivar todos los golpes que pudiera y sólo devolver aquellos necesarios. Y ser rápida. Mucho. Para salir de allí. Después se vestiría como Isabel durante un par de días, hasta que Eleanor olvidara el asunto.

Eso hizo. Hasta que llegó a la planta de abajo, donde Vane, enojado, estaba exigiendo a todos los presentes saber porque Eleanor estaba causando tanto alboroto. Los miembros del Consorcio estaban allí. Cuando todos lo miraron salir de la habitación de Eleanor, con ella detrás de él, bañada en lágrimas, Isabel vio como la comprensión de la situación llegó a Vane y al resto de los presentes. Isabel ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para bajar los escalones, antes de que llegase el primer golpe proveniente de Vane, que no pudo esquivar. Le dio directamente en las costillas. Isabel ahogó un jadeo, pero se mantuvo erguida, con la espada en posición de defensa. Si quería podía haber matado a Vane allí mismo, pero ella nunca dañaría a su capitán y menos de esa forma.

\- ¡Cobarde!-gritó Vane furibundo.-¡Cómo pudiste haber hecho algo tan vil! ¡Yo te mato!

Por primera vez en su vida, Isabel estaba realmente asustada. Miró a Eleanor. A pesar de sus lágrimas, sonreía. Isabel hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: salir corriendo. Naft miró la escena y cuando Isabel se alejaba de la taberna, le escuchó susurrarle a Hornigold:

\- Eleanor está volviendo a hacer una de sus jugadas. Yo no me creo nada.

\- Vane sí lo hace.-dijo Hornigold.-Tomás no parece la clase de hombre que se fija en sabandijas. Y ni una sola vez ha maltratado a ninguna de las prostitutas de Nassau. Su hermana, Isabel está bien cuidada y no parece haber sido agredida. Eleanor está fingiendo.

Sabía que Lawrence, Naft y Hornigold regresarían a la clínica en poco tiempo. La endemia seguía latente y, aunque hasta ahora en su clínica no había habido ninguna muerte, debía prepararse por si la clientela aumentaba. Isabel había estado considerando la idea de convertir su clínica en una taberna. La llamaría Old Avery, en honor al pirata Henry Avery, el pirata más exitoso. Esperaba que ese nombre le trajese suerte a su negocio. Habría preferido poner algún nombre español, para recordar su tierra, pero dudaba que los bahameños estuvieran cómodos con nombres extranjeros, considerando el profundo malestar que había habido entre los ingleses y los españoles durante tantos siglos. Sería una taberna pequeña, con terraza en el exterior y la clínica dentro de la casa. Lo hacía más que nada para molestar a Eleanor, no porque tuviese más ganas de expandir su negocio y trabajar más horas. Quería trabajar para vivir, no vivir para trabajar. Había una gran diferencia.

Se cambió los ropajes a los vestidos de Isabel rauda. Sabía que si alguien la había visto entrar, como seguro que había pasado, porque en Nassau la única forma de enterarse de las cosas era a través de los cotilleos, ya que los periódicos llegaban con retraso, no dudarían en sacarle aunque fuera a rastras para golpearle y posiblemente azotarle. Esperaba que su negocio no se viera comprometido, odiaría decirle a su arrendador que la casa había sido quemada hasta los cimientos porque se le acusaba de un crimen cuya inocencia no podía probar. Se hizo un poco de valeriana con melisa para poder dormir mejor, había sido un día bastante agitado. Lo que más le gustaba de vivir sola era que podía hacer lo que quería sin pedir permiso a nadie. Tomás le proporcionaba una pantalla de seguridad de cara al mundo exterior, aunque ella podía hacer todo ella sola, el mundo no estaba preparado para que las mujeres se empoderasen y siempre las considerarían inferiores.

Como estaba inquieta, cogió dos de sus obras favoritas: Valor, agravio y mujer de Ana Caro de Mallén. Y La pícara Justina de Francisco López de Úbeda. También poseía un tomo de La verdadera destreza de Pacheco de Narváez. Si había algo que le encantaba del mercado de Nassau, era la gran variedad de libros que podías encontrar en variados idiomas. Era una pena que la mayoría de los bahameños fuera analfabeto. No comprendían la cantidad de tesoros que poseían y ellos, por ignorancia, desperdiciaban su valor.

Desde hacía noches, soñaba con su capitán. Con Vane viniendo a su clínica, envolviéndola con sus brazos y besándola con pasión. Otras veces soñaba con él poniéndola sobre su rodilla, dándola nalgadas una y otra vez hasta que acababa con su culo rojo y adolorido, su coño rojo y húmedo y sus pezones erectos. Le gustaba sentir sus manos en su piel.

El sueño la invadió, abrazando a sus libros, por fortuna, esa noche no tuvo pesadillas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Isabel estaba cantando El Romance de la Reina Juana, cuando alguien golpeó su puerta. Era el capitán Naft, preguntando por Tomás. Isabel se puso rígida de inmediato y le dijo que sólo ella estaba disponible. Naft se quitó el sombrero y mantuvo las distancias en todo momento. Era un pirata bastante educado y por lo que Isabel podía deducir, no quería incomodarla de ninguna manera. Ahora Eleanor quería verla a ella, en privado. Isabel ya había tenido suficiente de esa mujer. Ayer estaba armándola un escándalo y ahora estaba exigiendo su presencia. Aunque era cierto que nadie, ni siquiera Eleanor sabía que Isabel y Tomás eran la misma persona, los modales y el comportamiento de la señorita Guthrie, si se la podía llamar así, dejaba mucho que desear. Para ser una mujer de clase adinerada, se comportaba como una ramera. Para tener la libertad que Eleanor tenía, libertad que muchas mujeres desearían, la desaprovechaba completamente, por eso sus proyectos nunca llegarían a nada, porque no sabía cómo valerse por sí misma, a pesar de que podía hacerlo. Lo que daría ella por tener el poderío que Eleanor tenía.

Se vistió con sus mejores galas, el traje típico salmantino que había traído desde España y que formaba parte de su ajuar de novia: la jubona, el pañuelo de hombros, el dengue, el manteo, medias caladas y zapatos de terciopelo, el picote y faltriqueras bordadas. Y como ropa interior, se puso la chambra, los peleles y las enaguas. Y como tocado: rodetes con trenzas caladas, moño de picaporte, pendientes y mantilla de terciopelo negro bordado. Y todas las joyas que poseía: collares de oro, aderezos, galápagos, cruces y veneras, pájaras con ramo en el pico, leones, perros y peces, con un corazón visible como signo de vitalidad, hojas, flores, claveles y corazones y hojas de hiedra.

Hizo esperar un buen rato a Naft en la sala de estar, afortunadamente, le había ofrecido agua y fruta y le había advertido que la espera sería un poco larga, porque no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse ella sola con semejantes ropajes. Cuando Naft la vio, Isabel sonrió al descubrir que casi se atraganta, afortunadamente para él, tendría atención médica de inmediato. Sabía que estaba radiante. Era su vestido de novia, pasado de generación en generación. Ahora que ya no lo iba a necesitar, puesto que se había acostumbrado a una vida de libertad que casada jamás podría lograr, quería dejar una buena impresión. A diferencia de Eleanor, ella sí tenía presencia y modales.

Vio a Naft sonrojarse y balbucear incoherencias. Pudo distinguir las palabras Vane e idiota. Al ver que Naft estaba perdido en cuanto a protocolo, ella lo tomó del brazo, como si de un caballero se tratase y se dirigió con él a la puerta. Naft todavía estaba un poco cansado, recuperándose de la enfermedad, pero eso no le impedía hacer su trabajo, por eso se negaba a permanecer en su clínica más tiempo del necesario. Lo mismo sucedía con todos. Nadie quería perder el tiempo, a pesar de que era nocivo para su salud. Podía sentir los ojos de todos mientras caminaba con Naft de camino a la taberna de Eleanor. Tuvieron que pasar por la zona de playa del Ranger.

Podía sentir cómo Jack "Calicó" la vigilaba, aunque no era el único. Ese extraño apodo había corrido como la pólvora entre la gente de Nassau, debido a su extraño ropaje, sobre todo a sus pantalones, Jack se había quedado con el mote. Isabel se reía para sus adentros, Jack se había montado la fantasía de que Tomás estaba intentando ligar con Anne Bonny. Esto se debía a la cordialidad con la que Isabel la trataba, sus palabras amables y elegancia, a veces hacían que Anne se sonrojara y quizá, también había un poco de coqueteo por ambas partes. Pero lo cierto era que le encantaba hacer que Anne cediese poder y que se quedase sin palabras. Aunque no quería que Jack se molestara demasiado y acabasen con un duelo de honor en las playas de Nassau. Tarde o temprano tendría que arreglar el malentendido, porque se daba cuenta de que había captado la atención de Anne más de lo que ella había previsto originalmente y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Anne cuando descubriera que Isabel era una mujer y no le importaba ligar con mujeres. En cierto sentido, la propia Isabel había sido la más sorprendida. La mojigatería española había hecho que ella se perdiese demasiado en la vida. Había vivido para otros y no para ella misma. Nassau le había dado la oportunidad de descubrirse.

Al llegar a la taberna, se hizo el silencio. Algo raro, porque siempre era un sitio de jolgorio y fiesta. Pero todos la dejaron pasar, algunos silbaron a su paso y lanzaban comentarios jocosos. Allí estaba el capitán Vane, mirándola fijamente. Podía sentir sus ojos recorrerla con la mirada y por primera vez, a pesar de todas las veces que se había vestido con el traje charro, se sentía hermosa. No hubo comentarios por parte de Vane, pero Isabel tuvo la impresión de que le había hecho un guiño al pasar por su lado. Sintió a Naft tensarse ligeramente, pero su porte era orgulloso, a pesar de estar visiblemente avergonzado, por lo que Isabel pudo averiguar él estaba disfrutando del espectáculo que estaban dando. Alrededor de Vane, estaban los miembros del Consorcio.

\- La próxima vez, yo iré a buscarla.-dijo Lawrence. Vane lo miró y él se calló, pero Isabel no perdió la forma en la que todos la miraban.

\- No puedes negar que no tienes ganas de ser el próximo en buscarla, Vane.-dijo Hornigold.

Isabel no pudo decir nada más, porque Naft llamó a la puerta y el señor Scott la abrió de inmediato.

\- No os lo toméis a mal, señorita, es probable que la señorita Guthrie esté enfadada.-dijo Naft despidiéndose.-Siempre lo está. Mucha suerte.

\- Deseo que estéis presente en todo momento.-dijo Isabel antes de que Eleanor pudiera dar la orden para que todos se retirasen de la habitación.-No me siento cómoda estando a solas con ella. Y deseo la puerta abierta en todo momento.

Sobre todo, después del numerito que Eleanor le había montado ayer. Pero nadie tenía que saber eso. Además, no iba a hacer que nadie perdiese el tiempo. Isabel tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no estaba dispuesta a estar allí ni un minuto más del necesario. Haciendo gala de su chulería salmantina, sacó el abanico que llevaba, lo abrió y, como si fuera una dama de alta alcurnia, empezó a abanicarse con él. Era pura teatralidad, pero ahora sería ella la que dejaría las cosas claras.

\- Mire.-dijo Isabel cerrando el abanico de golpe y señalando a Eleanor con él.-No voy a estar en esta taberna mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer. Sea lo que sea, no me interesa. Guárdese sus ofertas, su forma y sus trucos. Y no vuelva a llamarme, porque no acudiré.

Dicho esto, abrió de nuevo el abanico, se abanicó un par de veces y se dispuso a salir.

\- Quiero que os alejéis de Vane.-dijo Eleanor.-Él me pertenece.

\- Él no es de nadie, salvo de él mismo.-refutó Isabel.-A no ser que quiera que lo encadene al cabecero de mi cama, pero él siempre tendrá el control para liberarse y nunca haría nada sin su consentimiento, eso os lo aseguro. Me gusta mucho el capitán Vane, tal vez empiece a cortejarlo.

Después, cogió a un perplejo Naft por el brazo y de la misma forma en la que entró, salió. Isabel se había asegurado de no perder nunca la elegancia ni el porte. Y en pocos segundos, había puesto a Eleanor en su lugar, algo que había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo. Lo había hecho por ella misma, para asegurarse de que ella podría enfrentarse siendo ella misma y no Tomás, a una de las personas más poderosas de Nassau. Sabía que Naft diría lo que había sucedido a los miembros del Consorcio, a las prostitutas del burdel y a su tripulación. Esperaba que su valentía sembrase la semilla para que más gente se enfrentase a Eleanor Guthrie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Isabel había desencadenado una guerra entre Eleanor y ella. Ahora su clínica era frecuentada por curiosos, pero a su taberna, el Old Avery, acudía el Ranger. Los miembros de su tripulación, salvo Vane, habían perdonado a Tomás, que volvía a ser una parte integral del Ranger, a pesar de que todavía no habían navegado juntos. Pero, como ellos decían, alguien capaz de tener los huevos para enfrentarse a Eleanor Guthrie, siempre era bienvenido en el Ranger. Vane también había rondado por allí, pero no para buscar a Tomás, sino a ella. Isabel se sentía alagada, aunque algo asustada de la intensidad de sus sentimientos y de la timidez que parecía afectarla cada vez que él estaba cerca. Un comportamiento muy distinto al que había tenido con Eleanor. Isabel sabía que ella nunca sería sumisa, pero había algo muy placentero en dejar que un hombre supiera que estaba interesada en él, pero que podía protegerse sola y que si la aceptaba, sería para tratarse como iguales, no juegos de dominación como los que tenía con Eleanor. Aunque Isabel no se oponía a los juegos de dominación en el dormitorio.

Cortesía de los miembros del Consorcio, sus tripulaciones habían dejado su lugar habitual en la taberna de Guthrie para ir a la de ella. Como carecían de mesas y sillas para tanta clientela, los piratas se habían acostumbrado a comer y beber en el suelo, mientras cantaban y se divertían al aire libre. Según los comentarios que Isabel había recibido, estaban infinitamente encantados de que en su taberna tuvieran la libertad de poder armar todo el ruido que querían sin temor a las represalias. Y la comida era infinitamente mejor, todo comida mediterránea. Parte de los ingresos iban para Vane, era parte de su tributo como integrante del Ranger. A pesar de que Flint ya había regresado, con el oro del Urca, la Morsa seguía frecuentando la taberna de Guthrie.

\- Os digo que ya no va tanto al burdel como antes.-dijo Hornigold.

\- Vane nunca había ido muy seguido al burdel.-dijo Lawrence.-Él prefiere a Guthrie. Todos lo sabemos.

\- Puede que el viento esté cambiando.-dijo Naft mirando a Isabel fijamente.-Hace días que ya no se arrastra a su lecho.

Ella podía escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, pero no daba señales de hacerlo. El secreto de las meseras era que podían escuchar de todo y que la clientela no se enteraba que en realidad sí que lo hacían con intención. Era así como la mayoría de las prostitutas del burdel conseguían información para sus clientes. Eso era lo que le había dicho Max en secreto, cuando se había presentado en su casa a ofrecer tanto a Tomás como a Isabel sus servicios al haberse enfrentado a Eleanor Guthrie. Isabel estuvo tentada de aceptar la oferta y pedirla que la enseñase a complacer a un hombre, con la intención de enterarse qué era lo que realmente le gustaba a Vane. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por falta de coraje. En cambio, ofreció a Max y a las prostitutas un lugar para trabajar en la taberna. Idelle y algunas más, habían aceptado gustosas, aunque el señor Noolan no había estado de acuerdo al principio, una visita de Vane lo había hecho reconsiderar.

\- Creo que a partir de ahora comeré aquí.-dijo Vane muy cerca de ella. Isabel, que estaba sirviendo a unos clientes del Ranger, se giró para enfrentarse a su capitán, sólo para observar que él había estado mirándola el culo. Ella se sonrojó y sus compañeros del Ranger se rieron.-Me dijeron que mi tripulación frecuentaba este lugar, ahora veo porqué.

\- ¿Algo que desee, capitán?-preguntó Isabel comedida.

\- Sí, pero no creo que esté en el menú.-dijo Vane seductor.

Él dio un paso adelante y a ella le temblaron las piernas. Vane la agarró de la cintura para evitar que se cayera e Isabel jadeó audiblemente. Podía sentir la humedad en su centro, el calor en el lugar donde él la agarraba, su voluntad queriendo ceder a él. Vane la besó, rudo, feroz, posesivo. Ella intentaba corresponder, pero era completamente inexperta. Cuando la liberó, Isabel estaba completamente sonrojada, despeinada y no se sentía avergonzada de nada. Vane la miró detenidamente, estimulando las partes que aún no habían despertado con el beso, sólo con la pasión de su mirada.

\- Mujer, si sigues mirándome así, no creo que pueda parar.-dijo Vane.-Y tendrás que cerrar la taberna por el resto de la noche.

Por un instante, Isabel se había olvidado que tenía clientela. Y todos la estaban mirando. Al parecer, la vida íntima y pasional del capitán Vane siempre era un tema muy comentado en Nassau. La gente no tenía otra cosa que hacer que ponerse a cotillear.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Eleanor muy disgustada.

Tal vez la razón de que la vida del capitán Vane fuera tan comentada era que Eleanor se ponía a hacer una escena cuando ella quería. Vane se interpuso entre las dos, aunque Isabel no sabía por qué. Quizá él pensase que ellas se iban a enzarzar en una especie de duelo femenino de bofetadas para ganarle como botín. Algo ridículo, porque Isabel directamente la propinaría un puñetazo en toda su cara y con suerte, Eleanor quedaría inconsciente.

\- Vine a ver porqué los números de mi taberna están bajando.-dijo Eleanor.

\- Se llama competencia, Guthrie.-dijo Isabel.-Como puedes observar, tus clientes están aquí.

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio!-dijo Eleanor con los ojos bien abiertos.-¡Regresen a mi taberna! ¡Ahora!

Pero nadie se movió. Ni siquiera los miembros de su Consorcio. Eleanor, furibunda, cogió una mesa y la volteó. La bebida y la comida cayeron al suelo y rápidamente, las hormigas empezaron a devorarlas. Los clientes, miembros del Intrépido, tuvieron que levantarse rápidamente mientras la observaban hacer una de sus escenas.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa, mujer?-Vane intentaba calmarla.-Ve a tu taberna, estamos disfrutando de una buena noche.

\- ¡Hombres!-Eleanor llamó a sus hombres con un simple gesto.

Sus hombres se acercaron a las pocas mesas que había con la intención de seguir el ejemplo de Eleanor y destrozar el local, pero la tripulación del Ranger se interpuso entre ellos y el local. Anne sacó su espada, Jack intentaba que todos fueran razonables y no hubiese destrozos ni heridos.

\- Esta taberna queda clausurada.-dijo Eleanor.-U os saco del comercio de Nassau.

\- He hablado con tu padre, Eleanor.-dijo Vane.-Si sigues comportándote así, quién se irá serás tú.

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

\- Lo hago. Richard Guthrie está de acuerdo conmigo. Estás llevando este lugar a la ruina.

\- ¿Te la estás follando?-preguntó Eleanor mirando a Isabel como si ella fuera la causante de todos sus problemas. Probablemente lo era, al menos en la mente de Isabel y eso hacía que pudiera dormir mejor por las noches.

\- Ella no es esa clase de mujer, Eleanor.-respondió Vane.

Con una pataleta, Eleanor se retiró. Sus hombres la siguieron y el local quedó intacto por el momento. En cuanto se fueron, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos y los miembros del Consorcio se comprometieron a ir al Old Avery siempre que pudieran. También les llevarían a los hermanos de las Heras toda la clientela que pudieran. Por primera vez había alguien dispuesto a enfrentarse a Eleanor y ellos, sobre todo Hornigold, no desperdiciarían la oportunidad. Después de todo, no era ella la que ofrecía oportunidad de comercio en Nassau, sino el Consorcio. Eleanor no era más que otra pieza del Consorcio, pero no la principal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Días más tarde, Eleanor había convocado a Vane a su despacho, asignando al Ranger y a Charles Vane a buscar un barco específico. Tomás había embarcado de inmediato, negándose a quedarse en tierra y proteger a su hermana. Como miembro del Ranger, era cirujano y también cocinero, porque era realmente extraño encontrar tripulantes de esas profesiones y la mayoría de los que se ofrecían, ni siquiera tenían conocimientos reales ni higiene, sólo sabían lo básico.

Isabel vio lo que era la realidad de ser un pirata. No fueron los cañones ni la sangre de sus compañeros, ni sus gritos de rabia, dolor y miedo lo que la impactó. Su corazón no se aceleró dejándola una sensación de amargura cuando vio que Charles Vane estaba en algún lugar alejado de ella, batiéndose contra un desesperado capitán de un barco esclavista. Aquella batalla era el verdadero terror. Ver a esas personas atadas, sus rostros carecían de ánimo alguno, sus ojos expresaban tristeza, algunos habían sido brutalmente golpeados antes de ser abordados. Y aun así, esos esclavos resistían el ataque porque era una orden que se les había dado. Isabel, por primera vez, supo lo que era la miseria. Se le revolvían las tripas de tan sólo pensar que Charles Vane, la persona más terca que los mares habían visto, alguna vez fue uno de ellos. Con su espalda desgarrada por los latigazos, famélico de hambruna, encadenado de pies y manos para evitar fugas, callados y siguiendo órdenes cabizbajos esperando el próximo latigazo. Aunque Charles le había descrito como era aquello, verlo con los propios ojos era algo completamente diferente. ¡Eran seres humanos, por el amor de Dios!

Isabel, bajo la apariencia de Tomás, nunca dejó de batirse contra todo y todos los que se interpusieran en su camino de proteger las espaldas a su capitán. Sabía que esto no sería lo peor, esto sólo era una lucha más. Lo peor vendría después, cuando todos estuvieran festejando por la victoria sobre el barco casi vencido. Uno sabe a ciencia cierta cuando ha ganado una pelea y Charles Vane no dejaría pasar a un barco esclavista, lo arrasaría y quemaría después de asegurarse de que los esclavos estaban a salvo. Pero la confianza perdida en Eleanor era diferente. Eleanor les había mandado a por un barco de esclavos sin avisarles de la "mercancía" que tenía el barco. Los iba a emplear para conseguir ingresos, debido a que ahora tenía que tratar con la competencia de Isabel y estaba perdiendo clientela. A pesar de lo que sabía sobre Vane o puede que precisamente por eso, ella le había asignado el barco personalmente, para recordarle sus orígenes y superioridad sobre él.

Tomás se colocó a la espalda de Vane al ver que estaba luchando solo, sin nadie que le cubriera. Vane sólo se giró para mirarla un momento y comprobar que no era una amenaza. Tomás ni siquiera lo miró, continuó defendiendo con su toledana la espalda de su capitán y su delantera para evitar ser ensartada. Después de esto, ambos podrían necesitar ron o una tisana.

Isabel podía entender a los soldados de los tercios de Flandes, aquellos que regresaron lo hicieron bajo fuerte ansiedad, nunca volvieron a ser los mismos que eran antes de la batalla. Ella había tenido el honor de conocer y conversar con algunos cuando algún barco de mercancía española se detenía en Nassau. Normalmente lo que les causaba pesadillas e insomnio no era la sangre del enemigo ni sus tripas, sino la sangre y las tripas del compañero al que protegías con tu vida, o el que estaba al lado tuyo y le habías visto un par de veces. Algunos recordaban los rostros de amigos y enemigos fallecidos en combate durante el resto de sus vidas.

De todas formas, Eleanor pagaría. De la mano de Charles Vane o de la suya propia.

Cuando la batalla terminó, Vane mató a la tripulación del barco sin darles siquiera la oportunidad unirse a su tripulación, pero saqueando su avituallamiento. Los esclavos se subieron a bordo del Ranger sin emitir ningún sonido. Después hubo cánticos, borracheras y gritos. Donde dormía no había pestillo y Tomás no podía irse a otro lado, ella era parte de la tripulación y todos dormían bajo la cubierta. Era una noche tranquila, la luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente el mar. Vane se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla, contemplando el mar, bebiendo.

\- Yo podría haber sido uno de ellos. -comenzó Vane. -Los hombres que ves aquí, ninguno quería luchar contra los esclavos, pero evitar la pelea habría supuesto mi debilidad como capitán.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada. -dijo Tomás.

\- Peleas bien. -insistió Vane. –No cualquiera me habría cubierto la espalda como lo hiciste.

\- Estaba más preocupado por mi delantera. –dijo Tomás. No era una mentira. En ese barco había buenos rivales, no cualquiera haría frente a Charles Vane, pero sus peleas con el capitán y con el primer intendente le habían dejado la ropa empapada de sudor. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ambos sin mencionar lo que realmente querían decir. -¿Guthrie necesita esclavos para algo? –preguntó Tomás. Vio como los ojos de Vane se oscurecían y su mandíbula se apretaba. El hombre era fuego, era pasión contenida, esperando ser liberada. Ella estaba fascinada por él.

\- Eleanor y yo hablaremos cuando regresemos a Nassau. –contestó Vane con un tono que no admitía refutación.

\- Sólo quiero decirle capitán Vane. –comenzó Tomás. –Que no importa el resultado que hubiese habido, habría sido un honor morir por vos.

Ambos sabían que Vane nunca mataría a Eleanor, por muy furioso que estuviera, a pesar de que ambos sabían que ella lo había hecho a propósito y que seguramente lo volvería a hacer, porque lo estaba castigando por no haber obligado a su tripulación a quedarse en su taberna.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Hubo gritos en la oficina de Eleanor, Tomás había insistido en acompañar a Vane para hacer de testigo en caso de que Eleanor volviese a intentar otro espectáculo como el que ella tuvo la desgracia de ser una involuntaria partícipe. También dejó la puerta abierta, para que todos en la taberna viesen por ellos mismos lo que sucedía y así evitar que Eleanor difamase públicamente a Vane. Eleanor estaba furiosa, debatiéndose entre echarse a llorar o gritarle, pero Isabel sabía que si Eleanor se echaba a llorar, su farsa contra Tomás sería desmontada en segundos. Anne, Jack y Naft habían acudido también como testigos y Anne quería interponerse entre Eleanor y Vane, pero Tomás tuvo que sujetarla para que ella no degollase a Eleanor allí mismo por las continuas tretas que urdía contra Vane para dejarle en la pobreza o que le matasen. Anne pareció relajarse visiblemente porque sabía que Tomás no la dañaría, pero estaba preparada por si tenía que interponerse entre ellos.

El Ranger con los esclavos había causado sensación, aunque a Vane lo único que le preocupaba era el nuevo barco que había atracado en los muelles. La Venganza de la Reina Ana. El nombre del barco era tan famoso que Isabel ni siquiera necesitaba que le dijeran a qué pirata pertenecía. Barbanegra estaba en Nassau y frente a su clínica, si el hombre con la barba negra atada en trenzas era él.

\- Asique has regresado. -dijo Vane.

\- Escuché que el Imperio Guthrie se estaba debilitando. -dijo Barbanegra. –Me alegro que sigas vivo.

Los dos capitanes se miraron fijamente sin hacer ningún gesto para acercarse, Isabel podía ver que había mucha historia entre ellos y no del todo buena, según podía apreciar. Se colocó disimuladamente al lado de su capitán, en el caso de que hiciera falta una espada más si llegaran a requerir las armas. No podía evitar sentirse un poco mareada por el miedo que le causaba Barbanegra. El orgulloso porte, su apariencia de loco, su voz profunda, su temible fama y sus doce pistolas cargadas que llevaba atadas al pecho hacía que se pusiera un poco nerviosa y por primera vez, deseó que su capitán no luchase contra aquel loco. Podía entender cómo Edward Teach tenía la fama que lo caracterizaba. Unos minutos en la taberna y más de un capitán pirata se había meado encima, sin mencionar a los mercaderes y a las prostitutas que habían empezado a rondar por el Old Avery, cortesía de Max. Todos le daban espacio. Todo estaba en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a moverse por miedo de que aquel loco fijase su atención en ellos. De repente, Barbanegra se echó a reír. Una carcajada que retumbó en aquel silencioso lugar y erizó la piel a más de uno, Isabel entre ellos.

\- Bebe conmigo Charles.-dijo Barbanegra sentándose en una mesa. Los hombres y prostitutas de alrededor le dejaron espacio.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez y tenemos que celebrar que Guthrie está a un paso de la ruina. Quizás se vaya al infierno a dónde pertenece. ¡Quién sabe! Le deseo una corta y cruel vida. Ahora bebamos.

Isabel no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado entre Vane, Guthrie y Barbanegra. A juzgar por la tensa mandíbula de Charles, esas no habían sido las palabras adecuadas. Pero a Barbanegra no parecía importarle, más bien era como si quisiera probarle. Vane se sentó frente a él y pidió dos tragos. Isabel vio a Max, una de sus camareras, tragar visiblemente y acercarse despacio y cuidadosamente con dos jarras llenas de ron. Isabel no podía culparla, se rumoreaba que Barbanegra había tenido un total de quince esposas que había ido matando cuando le habían proporcionado hijas en vez de varones. También tenía ligeros problemas para imaginarse qué mujer sería tan insensata para casarse con ese hombre, que superaba con creces la crueldad de Enrique VIII. Aunque tal vez fueran todo matrimonios arreglados realizados entre padres que sólo querían fortuna en lugar del bienestar futuro de sus hijas, o quizás, una forma fácil de cancelar las deudas. Pero Vane parecía complacido por su presencia y, tras la conmoción inicial, ahora se le notaba más relajado de lo que había estado en el viaje de regreso hacia Nassau.

\- ¡Para que Guthrie, para que se marche y no regrese a nuestras vidas! -brindó Barbanegra antes de beber con ansia.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que Vane bebió, sin corregir el brindis. Isabel no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Desde el momento en el que vio a Vane y a Guthrie, había pensado que estaban enamorados a su manera, por la forma en la que interactuaban y por la protección que le ofrecía Vane. Además, era algo que se rumoreaba, incluso había apuestas sobre si Eleanor cedería o no ante el cortejo de Vane. Isabel estaba realmente confundida. Aunque quizás, Vane no quisiera importunar a Barbanegra ni ofenderle de ninguna forma, uno nunca podría saber cuándo el hombre podría tener uno de sus arrebatos y matarlos a todos por simple capricho. Había que ser realmente feroz para que, incluso en España, el nombre de Barbanegra fuera temido.

\- Para que se marche y nos deje tranquilos. -dijo Vane bebiendo otro trago más. -¡Eh, Tomás! Únete a nosotros.

Sorprendida, Isabel le miró, Vane había acercado una tercera silla a su mesa, haciéndola un gesto para que acudiese. Ella se acercó sin apartar la mirada de Teach. No quería perder a ese hombre de vista. Se sentó, con la espalda muy recta y tomando delicadamente la jarra le dio un sorbo tentativo. Lo suficiente para decantar el ron, lo último que quería era emborracharse cuando Teach estaba presente. Sabía que probablemente su postura se asemejaba a la de algún noble, pero en este momento no la importaba. Había que decir que ella nunca fue aficionada a la bebida. Sí, la había probado alguna que otra vez, pero siempre con moderación, prefería el sabor de las infusiones o simple agua. Las mujeres hacían el ridículo frente a los hombres cuando se emborrachaban y la mayoría de las veces, las villanas eran confundidas con prostitutas. Y ella se negó a caer en esa categoría, Isabel se respetaba a sí misma.

\- Veo que has añadido un tripulante, Charles. -dijo Barbanegra. -¿De dónde lo has sacado? Parece más un señor que un pirata.

\- Es leal. -dijo Charles. Había dolor y resentimiento en su voz y en sus ojos. El mensaje que quería trasmitir pareció ser captado. Barbanegra bebió de su jarra y no volvió a preguntar por ella.

Al observar a Barbanegra beber tranquilo, el jolgorio regresó, pero mucho menos fuerte que otras noches. Algunos mercaderes se marchaban del lupanar, unos con las putas y otros sin ellas, decidiendo conservar su vida ahora que su borrachera todavía se lo permitía. Fue mucho más tarde esa noche cuando Barbanegra volvió a La Venganza de la Reina Ana, dejando a un Charles Vane sonriente, borracho y tambaleante, con la promesa de que al día siguiente se volverían a encontrar, aunque Tomás le había ofrecido su casa en un intento de ser hospitalario, algo que pareció divertir a Barbanegra porque según él, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le ofrecía ese tipo de cortesías. Pero Teach quería estar con su tripulación y con su barco y la casa de Isabel era demasiado pequeña para albergarles a todos. Parecía que Charles tenía una habitación permanente en la casa de Isabel y, como supuestamente Isabel no dormiría allí esa noche, fue Tomás, de nuevo, la que lo tuvo que ayudar a subir las escaleras y limpiarlo para evitar que se ahogase por la noche en su propio vómito. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo era posible que se hiciera pasar por dos personas diferentes y nadie hubiera sospechado nada.

\- Mi mentor. -decía Vane sonriente. -Edward Teach…Eleanor nos arruinó.

Isabel estaba en conflicto. Por una parte, quería saber qué era lo que había pasado. Por otra, quería que Vane le contara lo sucedido, no bajo el efecto del alcohol, sino porque él realmente confiase lo suficiente en ella para contarle la historia.

\- Ella dijo que me amaba. -dijo Vane. -Se acostó conmigo. Aún la recuerdo…sus ojos, su boca, su piel…la extraño…Eleonor. Después hizo que yo escogiera entre él y ella…la elegí a ella…y perdí al único al que alguna vez llamé padre, mentor, amigo.

Isabel estaba conmovida. La expresión melancólica de Vane, sus ojos que miraban a un punto fijo en la pared, como si estuviera viendo algo que sólo él podía ver. Su triste sonrisa, sus ojos que reflejaban cuánto dolor sentía. Ella podría quedarse así todos los días de su vida, escuchándole, aunque no fuese a ella a la que le dedicaba esas palabras.

\- La escogí a ella…a Eleonor. -continuó Vane. -Y sólo me trajo desgracias…se llevó todo de mí…mi orgullo, mi reputación, mi corazón, mi tripulación y hasta mi vida si la hubiera dejado… ¡Mujeres! ¡Quién las necesita! Cuando tienes poderío te lo quitan, si no tienes nada ni les interesas. Nunca te fíes de ellas, Tomás, son engañosas, son viles, destruyen el corazón de un hombre como si no fuera nada…hasta al mismo infierno habría ido para que ella se fijara en mí. Eleonor…cuánto desprecio puede albergar el corazón de una mujer si el hombre no se somete a ella. Nunca la vi débil ni sumisa, ella siempre fue mi igual. Y, sin que yo me diera cuenta, me hizo su esclavo, aunque no me puso cadenas…yo siempre regresaba a ella, como un perro.

Isabel creyó que escuchó una especie de gemido o grito ronco amortiguado proveniente de él. Otra vez Charles Vane había sucumbido ante Eleanor Guthrie. Algún día, Isabel demostraría a Vane lo que valía el corazón de una auténtica mujer, alguien que lo respetase, que lo cuidase y ayudase, alguien que no lo apartase si no traía suficiente dinero, alguien que lo valorase por ser él quién era, no por temor. La opinión que tenía Vane sobre las mujeres no era certera, no todas las mujeres eran Guthrie, afortunadamente, aunque por desgracia ella había conseguido ensuciar la honra de las mujeres. Si había más Guthries en el mundo, no era de extrañar que los hombres estuvieran tan cansados de las mujeres. Como mujer, Isabel tenía carácter y se hacía respetar, pero nunca aislaría a nadie de la forma en la que Guthrie había intentado aislar a Vane. Eso no era amor, era una obsesión malsana, que lastimaba más cuánto más se perseguía. Esas obsesiones era mejor cortarlas por lo sano, antes de que acabasen con tu vida, al igual que acababan con la razón del que se decía cuerdo. Isabel se encargaría de levantar la honra que tenía el capitán sobre sí mismo. Le guiaría en el buen camino para que se hiciera respetar de nuevo, para que ninguna mujer volviera a lastimarlo.

Pero de momento, todo tendría que esperar, Vane estaba dormido y de nuevo, ella velaría el sueño de su capitán.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Barbanegra había resultado ser un soplo de aire fresco para Vane. Ahora Vane parecía más jovial que antes, incluso podría decirse que Isabel había visto el amago de varias sonrisas cuando estaba reunido con Barbanegra. A Isabel le encantaba este lado de Vane, la vivacidad, su entusiasmo, su alegría. Vane casi siempre requería la presencia de Tomás, algo innecesario porque estaba más que comprobado que Barbanegra era amigo suyo y entre amigos no necesitas protección ni guarda. Pero ella, alegremente, cumplía.

Sin embargo, Barbanegra tenía un carácter demasiado cambiante. Isabel había presenciado cómo el hombre se estaba riendo de un comentario de Vane y, al momento siguiente había sacado una de sus doce pistolas y le había metido un balazo entre ceja y ceja a uno de sus propios hombres simplemente porque le apetecía. Tomás tuvo que contenerse de chillar de la impresión y angustia que le causaba el hombre que, en ese momento, estaba sentado a su lado. Ella no podía entender la insistencia de Vane de que se sentase con ellos en la mesa, todos sabían perfectamente que en una reunión entre capitanes sólo podían sentarse los capitanes y ella no lo era.

Vane había respetado el espacio de Isabel, aunque había hambre, lujuria en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Isabel se había asegurado de tratar bien a Barbanegra, ser hospitalaria. Algo que había divertido enormemente a Barbanegra, que se paseaba por su taberna siempre que podía. Los capitanes del Consorcio, si lo necesitaban, sabían que podían encontrarlo en el Old Avery o en La Venganza. De momento, Eleanor no se había presentado allí personalmente, pero había enviado a sus hombres para intentar que echasen a Barbanegra de la isla. Hombre enviado por Guthrie era hombre muerto al segundo que Barbanegra los identificó. Nadie quería ser el próximo mensajero y todos evitaban la taberna de Eleanor, lo que le había causado importantes bajas.

Los esclavos que habían traído se dedicaban principalmente a la prostitución y a trabajos que requerían fuerza bruta, como guardias personales de Eleanor, cobradores de deudas y reparadores de barcos. La noche estaba cerrada, debían quedar un par de horas para el amanecer y había jolgorio en Nassau, como de costumbre. La clínica había cerrado hacía varias horas y ahora todo el ruido se centraba en el Old Avery. Tomás, dubitativa, esperaba afuera de la tienda de Vane, había estado buscándole durante un buen rato, pero no sabía si presentarse ante él como Tomás o como Isabel.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó Vane saliendo de la tienda de campaña. -Te he estado observando desde adentro. Llevas un tiempo dando vueltas.

Tomás lo miró fijamente y, sin mediar palabra, se giró. -Me he equivocado, capitán.

Acto seguido, Isabel abandonó el lugar. Estaba nerviosa, era cierto. Mientras el resto de la tripulación bebía y disfrutaba, derrochando el jornal que habían ganado, Isabel había estado cocinando desde que habían llegado. Quería que los esclavos tuvieran algo de buena comida mañana, puesto que el trabajo de un esclavo era duro y a ellos se les daría de comer poco. Desde que Vane le había dicho que él había sido un esclavo, Isabel había empezado a mirarles de diferente forma.

Y quería pedirle ayuda a Vane para montar las nuevas mesas que había comprado con los beneficios que había conseguido de la taberna y de la clínica, pero no sabía cómo. Sus nociones de carpintería eran bastante malas y necesitaría ayuda para mover las mesas desde el interior de su casa hasta la taberna al aire libre, pero temía que Guthrie intentase algo durante la noche. Con un suspiro, Tomás se dirigió hacia la tienda de Vane, otra vez. Esta vez, entró sin llamar.

\- Capitán, necesito su ayuda con algo. -dijo Tomás rápidamente. -Sígame.

Vane la miró extrañado, pero la siguió sin hacer preguntas. Isabel lo condujo hacia la cocina de su casa, donde Vane vio una gran cantidad de comida recién hecha. Había comida típicamente española, como la tortilla de patata, hornazo, las croquetas que, aunque eran francesas, los españoles habían copiado la receta; chanfaina, patatas revolcones y bollo maimón. También había patatas y huevos fritos, rotos y cocidos. Isabel estaba agotada de tanto cocinar, quería dormir cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Vane.

\- Es para los esclavos. -contestó Tomás. -Para mañana. La he hecho con el jornal de mi hermana y el mío.

\- Tú. -Vane habló muy despacio, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -¿Hiciste esto?

\- Sí. -Isabel titubeó. Por primera vez no sabía si había hecho lo correcto.-Mi hermana y yo hemos estado cocinando durante bastante tiempo.

Vane la abrazó. Fue un abrazo varonil, no sexual ni romántico, un gesto que había visto hacer a los hombres cuando había aprecio y respeto entre ellos. Ella sabía que esa había sido la intención de Vane, pero su cuerpo la estaba diciendo que sí, para ella, era un abrazo carnal y novelero. Y probablemente lo más cerca que estaría alguna vez de él, asique no pudo evitar apoyarse momentáneamente en su toque y olerle. Olía a sudor, ron y agua marina. Una fragancia que se quedaría para siempre en su alma. Vane se retiró tras unos instantes y por la mirada que la estaba dando, estaba algo incómodo.

\- Gracias. -dijo Vane. -No sabes lo que significa este gesto para ellos.

Es cierto. Isabel no sabía cuánto significaba este pequeño gesto para los esclavos, pero sabía lo que significaba para Vane. Ella nunca había trabajado con herramientas pesadas y cocinar era la única forma que se le ocurría de ayudar. De todas formas, ya cocinaba para el Ranger, además de ayudar al médico y limpiar las cubiertas cuando era su turno, por lo que cocinar en su tiempo libre no era algo que la molestase. Y por la mirada que le dirigía Vane valía la pena el esfuerzo y tiempo invertido. Aunque no lo había hecho por él, se alegraba de tener su reconocimiento. Estaba bastante orgullosa de su trabajo.

Juntos, sacaron las mesas a la calle y colocaron la comida encima, tapándola con sábanas para evitar que se la comieran los animales y se enfriara. Durante todo el tiempo trabajaron en silencio cómodamente. Al terminar, Isabel se sintió realmente exhausta. Creyó que se desvanecería si no dormía un poco cuanto antes.

\- No dejas de asombrarme, Tomás. -comentó Vane. Esta noche, ellos dormirían allí, a la intemperie para asegurarse de que nadie robaría la comida. La noche era cálida y sólo les quedaban unas horas para que Nassau despertase. -Cada vez que creo que te conozco, vuelves a sorprenderme. ¿En serio te has gastado todo el dinero cocinando en vez de irte de putas como el resto de la tripulación?

En este punto, Isabel sólo pudo asentir. No podía irse de putas como el resto del Ranger porque la descubrirían fácilmente, pero era cierto que en el tiempo que corría, tener algunos que otros ahorros era bastante útil. No sabía cuándo volvería a tener dinero, ni lo que tendría que hacer para conseguirlo si alguna vez le faltaba la clientela. Pero no pudo responderle, porque la temperatura era bastante agradable y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se había quedado dormida.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, Vane se había marchado pero la comida seguía allí, intacta. Al preguntar, Jack le dijo que Vane estaba trabajando con los esclavos y que Eleanor estaba montando otro numerito para que dejase a sus esclavos trabajar, pero Vane había dado órdenes para que sólo los esclavos pudieran tocar la comida. Cuando se acercó a la taberna de Guthrie, vio a Charles Vane sin camisa, martillar. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, incluso lo había visto sin ropa, pero esta vez pudo fijarse en la gota de sudor que se escurría por su pecho hasta debajo de su cintura.

Y en vez de decirle algo, o saludarle, Isabel se dirigió a su campamento sin mediar palabra.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Los esclavos se habían sorprendido gratamente por la comida. Nadie les había tratado como personas, sólo conocían el látigo, el desprecio y la furia de sus amos. Ver a Vane trabajando como un igual con ellos y que Tomás les preparase el suficiente alimento para alimentar a toda la ciudad de Nassau, que ese alimento estuviese comestible, más aún, que estuviese realmente rico, en vez de estar plagado de gusanos o podrida como normalmente comían la comida, les indicó que aquí en Nassau, podían llegar a ser iguales que al resto de sus habitantes blancos. Les había costado bastante aceptarlo. Vane le dijo a Isabel que los esclavos temían lo desconocido, como si esperasen que el capataz entrase por la noche o el latigazo que venía de la nada. Eleanor estaba furiosa. Los esclavos estaban empezando a aceptar su libertad de elección, que hasta ahora les había sido negada. En la república pirata, nadie es esclavo e Isabel se lo había demostrado.

Los barcos británicos habían empezado a navegar más cerca de Nassau, como si esperasen que los bahameños les diesen la bienvenida. El fuerte aún no estaba terminado, debido a las constantes peleas entre Flint y Vane y la pereza de la población local, que no eran más que unos cobardes que pensaban que los británicos iban a rendirse ante ellos. Entre los marineros que habían desembarcado, era muy fácil distinguir la figura de Woodes Rogers. Parecía que todos los marineros británicos le veneraban. Era una especie de héroe nacional, su porte, sus fríos ojos azules y su arrogancia denotaban orgullo y repulsión por estar allí. Pero eso no fue lo que impactó a los bahameños. Desembarcando con él, Eleanor miraba a los bahameños con sus elegantes ropajes. Eleanor había hecho que la acercaran al barco de Rogers por la noche, para darle la bienvenida a primera hora del día.

Isabel estaba más preocupada por Vane que por mirar a Eleanor y a su ropa nueva. Vane estaba visiblemente afectado. A Isabel le dolía realmente verlo mirar a Eleanor como si ella hubiera colgado el Sol sobre los bahameños. La miraba como si ella fuera una diosa que merecía adoración. Tras todos estos meses y a pesar de la manifiesta traición de Eleanor, él la seguía amando y nadie podría nunca competir con ella. Era aún más doloroso verlo por ella misma. Sólo porque tenía ropas elegantes no significaba que fuera elegante.

\- Mi esposa y yo. -dijo Rogers cogiendo la mano de Eleanor.-Estamos aquí para limpiar a Nassau de los piratas, para darle a este lugar un futuro en el que podamos construir e invertir juntos. Vamos a dar el perdón a todos los piratas que juren no volver a delinquir y convertirse en ciudadanos respetables. Todos, excepto Charles Vane. Desde ahora, todo aquel que se relacione con Charles Vane será declarado rebelde y se le negará el perdón. Charles Vane será ahorcado dentro de una semana.

Su esposa. Eleanor Guthrie se había casado con Woodes Rogers y por culpa de Eleanor, Rogers había negado el perdón a Charles. Isabel debía de haberlo sabido. Las piezas estaban ahí pero no pudo o no quiso juntarlas. Vane estaba devastado, aún más que antes. Eleanor no paraba de darle golpes a su ego, al parecer ahora también intentaba arrebatarle lo único que no era suyo: su vida.

\- Os dije que era el diablo.-escucharon decir a Naft.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Eleanor?-preguntó Hornigold intentando que Eleanor viese la razón.-Has traído a la marina a Nassau.

\- Y teniendo la libertad que tienes, prefieres venderla por ropajes hermosos.-dijo Isabel sin poder callarse. Eleanor la miró, pero Isabel no iba a quedarse callada.-¿En serio crees que Rogers te respetará cuando lleguéis a Inglaterra? ¿Qué las damas de allí, las esposas de oficiales, te respetarán? ¿A una mujer que se ganó la vida con la piratería? Por intentar colgar a un hombre, te has colgado a ti misma. Espero sinceramente que disfrutes del infierno al que te has sometido voluntariamente.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Eleanor?-Vane, al lado de Isabel, estaba realmente dolido con la situación, casi ni podía mirar a la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo pensaste que alguna vez pude amarte?-Eleanor, siempre altiva, hablaba mirando a Vane fijamente, sin titubear ni una sola vez.-¿A un esclavo? Merezco más que eso. Desde el principio has sido una espina en mi costado, el sobrante en mis planes que siempre se ha interpuesto en mi éxito.

\- Te lo di todo, Eleanor.-dijo Vane con pesar.

\- Como tiene que ser.-refutó Eleanor.-Ahora parece que la prefieres a ella.-señaló a Isabel.-Pero ella nunca se parecerá a mí.

\- Espero que así sea, Eleanor.-dijo Vane.

\- Nunca la amarás, Charles, lo sabes muy bien. Te engañas a ti mismo y también a ella, si piensas que algún día podrás olvidarme y reemplazarme.

\- Una vez pensé que te amaba, ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba. Nunca debí haberme fijado en ti, Eleanor.

Charles Vane se alejó. Nadie quería interponerse en su camino, todos le hacían paso, mirándole con ojos tristes o burlones. Podían ver su expresión de dolor, su furia, su tormento. Isabel pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura, para infundirle calidez emocional. En el fondo estaba preocupada por las palabras de Eleanor. Temía que lo que ella había dicho fuese verdad y sólo fuera una distracción para Vane, que fuera pasajero para olvidarse de Eleanor. Como si Vane hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la atrajo hacia él.

\- No debéis preocuparos por ella ni por lo que ha dicho.-dijo Vane.-Ya no la deseo y no deseo que seáis como ella.

\- Creí que estabais enamorado de Eleanor.-dijo Isabel sorprendida.

\- Hubo un tiempo en que yo también lo creí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que sentía hacia ella era atracción. Tú vales más que ella, Isabel.

Ambos se pararon casi al instante, mirándose a los ojos. Isabel podía jurar que vio el alma de Vane reflejada en sus ojos azules. En sus ojos, aunque había dolor, también había esperanza y determinación. Isabel deseaba que la determinación fuera para que Vane hubiera decidido empezar una nueva vida, comenzando a curar las heridas que Eleanor, con el paso de los años, le había infringido.

\- Vos también valéis mucho más que ella, capitán Vane.-dijo Isabel.-Nadie escoge sus orígenes. La grandeza sólo viene determinada por los actos que hacemos en vida.

\- Isabel.-susurró Vane contra sus labios.-Tan sabia, tan hermosa, tan inteligente.

Isabel quería abrirse a él, no sólo de mente. Quería que él la tomara allí mismo, en plena playa. Quería recorrer sus manos por su bronceado pecho, memorizar cada cicatriz existente, hacerle saber una y otra vez lo importante que él era para ella, hasta que él se lo creyera. En cambio, se limitó a abrazarle, memorizando su olor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

El plan era el siguiente: bueno, en realidad no había plan para recuperar Nassau, sólo esconder a Vane hasta que todo esto pasase, pero el bastardo quería estar libre, ir y venir a su antojo, a pesar de los guardias y de la orden de arresto que tenía. Asique básicamente, el plan consistía en evitar que capturasen a Vane, algo engorroso por su difícil comportamiento y por su devoción hacia Eleanor, algo que estaba empezando a hacer que Isabel le perdiese el respeto, por la sencilla razón de que Vane se dejaba pisotear una y otra vez, como si fuera un perro.

Flint y Barbanegra habían tenido varios roces y no precisamente leves. El orgullo y las pataletas de ambos eran peores que cuando Flint y Vane peleaban. Era complicado que los capitanes piratas trabajasen juntos, pero por el bien de Nassau, incluso los capitanes piratas del Consorcio habían hecho una tregua. Incluso Vane había tenido que parar varias veces a Barbanegra para que no matase a Flint, con duelo o sin él, Flint no era rival para Teach. Vane y Flint habían dejado sus rivalidades de lado, formándose una especie de tregua, pero eso era todo. La semana pasaba con rapidez para Isabel, que no podía entender por qué no hacían nada para defender a Vane. Los más bragados habían decidido que salvarían a Vane de la horca cuando estuvieran a punto de colgarlo. Un plan muy audaz, si no fuera porque estaban desaprovechando un valioso tiempo en festejos que celebraban el final del Imperio Británico en Nassau, cuando ni siquiera habían luchado. Un exceso de confianza siempre provenía a la derrota. Isabel lo único que quería era que actuasen como adultos responsables por una vez en sus vidas, pero eso, para un pirata, era completamente imposible.

Apelar a Eleanor era completamente imposible, la arpía quería a Vane muerto y no atendía a razones. Estaba obsesionada con eso, con el poder. No podía entender que en este mundo todo es perecedero, excepto la fama y la suya no era realmente buena. No sería recordada por nada más que una tirana que vendió a sus compañeros y amigos, por obtener un poder que jamás obtendría, pues todo se lo llevaría Rogers. Eleanor estaba actuando como una niña caprichosa y malcriada de nuevo, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Isabel sabía que, si la mataba, Vane la mataría. Pero si llegaba el momento, esa era una decisión que tendría que tomar. Como buena cristiana, Isabel no disfrutaba segando vidas, pero como una persona sensata, sabía perfectamente que si después de esto Eleanor seguía viva, de la próxima venganza que preparara, tal vez Vane no saldría.

Habían escondido el Ranger de la vista de los británicos para evitar que Eleanor confiscase el barco, Rogers estaba frenético buscándolo sin cesar, se rumoreaba en Nassau que él estaba tan centrado en su trabajo que dejaba a su esposa sola y desatendida toda la noche. Lo cierto es que no se habían visto muestras de afecto entre ellos ni una sola vez, lo que afirmaba los rumores de que ella se había casado para ganar posición en Inglaterra. Eleanor sabía perfectamente la importancia que le daba Vane a la libertad y no les extrañaría que les usurpasen el bergantín para hacer un trueque. Ahora estaba bajo la protección de Barbanegra. Y nadie, ni siquiera Isabel, sabía dónde se encontraba Vane, aunque podía imaginárselo. No podía ser una coincidencia que Vane desapareciese cuando Eleanor estaba sola, sin marido a la vista. Era de noche cuando Vane se ausentaba, regresando durante el día.

Isabel maldijo en español, sabiendo que nadie la entendería y entró en su tienda, muy cerca de donde antes estaba la tienda de Vane. De momento, aunque sitiada por los británicos, Nassau mantenía sus costumbres, dando a los bahameños una falsa sensación de seguridad. Un movimiento muy audaz por parte de Rogers, o quizás de Eleanor, pues uno nunca sabía quién movía los hilos en ese matrimonio. Cambiar de golpe las costumbres de Nassau y someter a reglas y normas estrictas a los bahameños habría conllevado el levantamiento de la isla, pero así mantenían los ánimos calmados y a los ciudadanos sosegados.

\- Hola.

Tomás se giró rápidamente y llevó una mano al cinto donde tenía su espada. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la diesen su espacio que se había olvidado de mirar si se había colado algún invitado no deseado. Allí, sentado a la oscuridad de una esquina, se encontraba Vane, con una botella de ron y fumando un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Flint te está buscando. -dijo Isabel furibunda. Estaba cansada de esa situación. Lo había estado buscando durante horas y Vane ni siquiera tenía la decencia de parecer arrepentido. -Ha organizado una partida de búsqueda para ti.

\- Lo sé. -dijo Vane. -Llevo aquí un buen rato. Supuse que no me buscarían aquí.

\- Creí que…

Isabel no lo dijo, pero no sabía si había insinuado que pensaba que Vane estaba con Eleanor. Si Vane lo captó, no reaccionó a ello. En su lugar, le indicó que se sentara y descorchó la botella. Isabel la tomó y bebió de la botella, no necesitaban vasos y ella no estaba de humor para ir a por ellos a estas horas de la madrugada. Vane la miraba atentamente.

\- Nunca puedo descifrarte. -dijo Vane.

\- Creo recordar que ya lo mencionaste. -Isabel se burlaba de él. Pero se dio cuenta de que Vane no estaba para bromas, no es que pudiera culparle. Le pasó la botella a Vane y él, inmediatamente, bebió.

\- No la cogí si es lo que te preguntas. -dijo Vane. -Sé que todo el mundo cree eso.

\- Es bueno saberlo, capitán.

Ella se alegró de escuchar eso, pero el que Vane no la haya cogido no quería decir que la hubiese olvidado o que ya no sintiese nada por Eleanor. Isabel nunca había sobrepasado los límites del decoro con Vane, manteniendo su honra intacta hasta el último momento, por eso, no podía entender qué era lo que quería Vane de ella esta noche. Vane la tendió la botella, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo y al verle allí frente a ella y sabiendo qué quizás era la última vez que lo tendría cerca, que podría hablar con él, Isabel ni siquiera lo pensó.

\- Joder. -dijo Isabel. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó abruptamente, apartó la botella, se lanzó contra él y lo besó en los labios. Duro, posesivo, ardiente. La clase de beso que la dejaría sin aliento. Vane tardó un instante en apartarse. La miró fríamente.

\- No.-dijo Vane.

Acto seguido y sin mirar atrás, él se marchó. Dejándola sola, triste y acalorada. Sabía que no debería haberlo besado, que ahora Vane tendrá una idea incorrecta de ella. Se tumbó en el suelo alfombrado, cerró los ojos y pensó en sus labios cálidos, secos y agrietados, pero muy agradables. Y mientras el sueño la reclamaba, se la ocurrió que, quizá, sus lenguas y dientes se habían tocado por una milésima de segundo. Pero quizá, haberle besado como Tomás no había sido una buena idea.

Aunque las relaciones homosexuales entre piratas era algo habitual, era lo que todos llamaban matelotage. Dudaba que Vane se ofendiera por ello. Por otra parte, como Isabel, estaba algo preocupada por la clase de hombre en la que se había fijado. Ningún hombre era fiel, ni siquiera si era de la aristocracia y hasta los del clero tenían sus secretos, eso lo sabían todas las mujeres. Pero en su interior, deseaba ser especial, sentirse amada en completa libertad e igualdad.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Vane había sido capturado, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora. Isabel estaba desolada por la noticia. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que había sido culpa suya. Ella lo había asustado, si no le hubiera besado nada de esto estaría pasando. Debería haberse ceñido a su rol masculino, no dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Anne y Jack lo habían acompañado durante una breve travesía hacia algún sitio que no la habían querido decir. Ellos habían regresado en un caballo y habían informado que la última vez que lo habían visto había sido en una emboscada antes de que lo capturasen. Isabel sabía que no había forma de salvarle, las posibilidades eran escasas, pero si él caía, Nassau caía, si él moría, el alma de Isabel moriría con Vane. Tendría que haberle calmado antes de salir de su tienda, haberle explicado todo desde el principio, quitar las mentiras entre ellos. Pero el miedo al rechazo la había superado en ese instante y lo más fácil había sido dejarle marchar y pensar cosas que, muy seguramente, estarían equivocadas.

Isabel sabía que las probabilidades de que el Imperio Español contestase su carta eran más bien nulas, por eso tal y como había prometido hacía meses, había escrito una carta a todos los periódicos de las Españas para que todos supieran que Eleanor Guthrie y Woodes Rogers habían robado el oro del Urca de Lima. Para los poderosos, una vida no era nada, sólo un número. Pero ella había creído firmemente en que el orgullo y la vanidad del monarca y los poderosos, su hipotética honra, haría que se batiesen contra cualquiera, aún más si era hereje y el ladrón del Urca de Lima.

Isabel había estado la última media hora llorando. Sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, Charles Vane se había colado en su vida, sin que ella hubiera podido ofrecer la mínima resistencia. Su encanto, su lealtad, su valentía, la habían cautivado. No había hombres como Charles, no había capitanes que pudieran igualarle. Lo peor era que ella no había estado a su lado y el saber eso la estaba carcomiendo, su conciencia no la daba tregua, el remordimiento la invadía. Nunca la había gustado el alcohol, personalmente encontraba indecorosas a las chicas que se emborrachaban, sus padres la habían dado una educación y habían sido tajantes en todo lo que la hubiera hecho hacer el ridículo. Por eso, sólo bebía alcohol en compañía de piratas, nunca llegando a emborracharse. El respeto es un derecho, no un deber. Y ganarse el respeto era complicado.

Ahora se pasaba cada minuto casi en un ataque de nervios, mientras observaba a Flint y a Barbanegra intentar llegar a algún punto en concreto en la conversación, pero todo lo que hacían era tener pataletas y hablar de cosas sin sentido. Su discurso se convertía en un círculo a ninguna parte. El Consorcio no llegaba a ningún acuerdo con Barbanegra, ni siquiera Hornigold por más empeño que ponía. Pronto colgarían a Charles Vane, cortesía de Eleanor, quien había adelantado su ejecución. Perra ingrata. Isabel había colgado panfletos en las calles de Nassau, otra vez, con un dibujo suyo, su nombre y todos sus crímenes, entre ellos la malversación y estafa. Isabel había sido testigo de uno de esos casos, cuando el capitán Edward Low vivía. El asunto trataba de unos barriles salpicados en sangre, Eleanor había montado uno de sus discursos y le había dicho al intendente que había que cambiar la mercancía de barril porque ese estaba inservible. Cuando se podía quitar perfectamente la sangre. Un poco de agua de mar para humedecerla y luego frotar con ahínco y echarle un chorro de vinagre. También se solucionaba con una capa de pintura. En cualquier caso, el costo era ínfimo, no valía la pena el espectáculo que montó Eleanor. Lo que había llevado a Isabel a preguntarse si Eleanor realmente no había visto la solución e ignoraba los detalles y desperdiciaba el dinero, o si, por otro lado, Eleanor realmente había ignorado la solución y deliberadamente iba a ocasionar el gasto sólo por satisfacción, o si ella lo sabía y aun así se había quedado con el dinero de los piratas. ¿Dónde estaba el dinero realmente? Eleanor había estado jugando con las vidas de todos mientras malversaba.

Isabel también había enviado una carta a La Inquisición Española, diciéndole que Eleanor Guthrie y Woodes Rogers, dos herejes, habían robado el Urca de Lima. Ahora, fuesen a donde fuesen en un futuro corto o largo, ya tendrían la fama y la honra manchadas y nadie querría hacer tratos con ellos bajo vergüenza a manchar su propia honra, algo que nadie quería hacer. Quizá la Inquisición respondiera, aunque fuera a su manera. El oro del Urca también iba a ser destinado para financiar sus sobornos. Y sinceramente, la isla entera podría pudrirse si Vane no salía de esta con vida. No, Isabel ya estaba cansada de ver las constantes peleas de Flint y Teach por la capitanía, se había cansado de intentar ser la voz de la razón, eso era algo que le dejaría a Jack que tenía mucha más paciencia que ella. Había ignorado a Silver, a Flint, a Anne y a Jack, también había ignorado al Consorcio, los únicos que habían intentado hablar con ella.

Parecía que todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su disfraz se había marchado. Ya no deseaba esconderse, no le importaba ir en un vestido o con sus pantalones, le daba igual las preguntas que la harían, los susurros que ocasionaría. Porque con Charles Vane ella se sentía segura, de una manera que no se había sentido nunca. No era la seguridad que una niña buscaba en sus padres, era la seguridad que una mujer buscaba en un hombre, esa sensación que describen los libros, la que sabe cuándo has encontrado a ese hombre que es el amor de tu vida, no un matrimonio concertado, no alguien a quién te imponen amar. Ella había elegido a Charles Vane, su corazón lo había elegido sabiendo quién es él, sabiendo lo que hace, la crueldad que puede albergar en su interior. Es precisamente, con esos defectos y con todas sus virtudes, que Isabel quiere estar a su lado en todo momento, quiere ser aquella que él desee, que él ame. Porque aun sabiendo de lo que es capaz, ella sabía que él nunca la haría daño. Él era, ante todo, leal e íntegro. Y es esa lealtad lo que más le gusta de él, aparte de su físico de ensueño.

Hay quien dice que el hombre y la mujer se complementan. Isabel puede ver ahora que eso es realmente cierto. Charles complementaba cada parte de su ser. Su cercanía la dolía, porque nunca podría tenerle, besarle como Tomás había sido una pésima táctica. Ella quería que él supiera que ella le quería, nunca se habría imaginado que eso le asustaría o disgustaría. Charles Vane despertaba su sexualidad completamente. Nunca se había sentido femenina hasta que lo conoció. Isabel quería abrazar su feminidad completamente, no esconderla como la habían enseñado a hacer desde que era pequeña. Quería lucirse para él, sólo para Charles. Había ocasiones, en sus sueños más húmedos, que se imaginaba atándole y montándole hasta que su polla se volviese flácida. Esas noches, tras esos sueños, ella tendría insomnio, pero pensar en el azul de sus ojos y su voz sería lo que ella recordaría antes de dormir y después de despertarse.

Charles Vane se había convertido en una parte esencial y única de ella, ni podía ni debía dejarlo morir. Él era su irremplazable capitán y ella su más leal compañera, porque, a pesar de que lo que sentía por él, ella también era su amiga y parte de su tripulación. Isabel sabía que nadie conseguiría suplirle. No era por dinero por lo que estaba a su lado, había recibido muchísimas ofertas para cambiar de tripulación prácticamente desde que se había unido a él, ella las había rechazado todas. El dinero, aunque importante, no era lo fundamental, menos para un pirata que vivía el momento.

Isabel había tomado una decisión, ni Flint ni Teach eran sus capitanes. Ella sólo respondía ante una persona. Saliendo a la oscuridad de la noche, ella corrió y aunque escuchó a alguien llamando a Tomás, ella no se giró ni una sola vez.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

El carruaje que había transportado a Charles Vane hasta la horca podía haber sido asaltado. No lo fue. Podían haber ralentizado el camino. No lo hicieron. En su lugar, los cobardes aldeanos se dispusieron a los lados para dejarle pasar, como si de un espectáculo se tratase. ¿Y a esta gente habían intentado salvar? ¿Por ellos habían peleado? Si ellos no podían luchar ni salvarse, Isabel no vio la necesidad de que los pocos piratas con sentido común y valor suficientes para saber lo que les iba a deparar si las colonias tomaban Nassau, luchasen. Isabel quería que esos bahameños cobardes perdiesen todos sus derechos, sus posesiones, para que entendieran que la vida humana puede desaparecer en un instante si no se lucha por ella. Y estando en esa situación, a lo mejor así hacían algo para salvar a Charles. ¿Y a qué esperaba Flint o Teach? ¿Cuándo llegaría la ayuda?

Podía ver los cambios en la cara de Charles Vane al mirar a Eleanor. La resignación había vencido a su espíritu indomable, a su lucha. Isabel estaba destrozada, aterrada y celosa. ¡Y estaba cansada! Cansada de estar siempre a la sombra de Eleanor, de que Charles la eligiera a ella, de que incluso a punto de morir, Charles eligiese el destino que Eleanor tenía pensado para él sin ni siquiera luchar. Podía escuchar a Charles hablar, pero ella estaba en trance, ya no le importaba el verdugo, los oficiales, los bahameños, Flint, Teach, ni nadie, nada le importaba en ese momento, ni siquiera su seguridad. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado en un momento posterior qué era lo que se le había metido en la cabeza, Isabel no podría responderle porque lo cierto era que no estaba pensando en nada, sólo hacía caso a sus instintos, que la decían que avanzara. Y caminando a paso lento, sin levantar sospechas, colándose entre la multitud mientras Charles hablaba, avanzó hasta situarse frente a él en el mismo momento en el que Charles, voluntariamente, había decidido colgarse él mismo. Ella extendió los brazos y lo agarró como pudo y, colocando a Vane sobre sus hombros, aunque pesaba demasiado para ella, cogió su vizcaína y cortó la soga, aunque en el intento casi le rebana el cuello. Un hilo de sangre fluía desde donde ella le había picado. Después lo tiró al suelo y Vane, en su sorpresa, se quedó un poco ensimismado, mas, cuando el verdugo y varios oficiales se dirigían hacia ellos, repartiéndose las pocas armas que disponían, se enzarzaron en una pelea desigual donde, ahora sí, valía más ganarla o ambos perderían la vida.

Isabel se debatió brevemente entre quedarse a pelear contra los oficiales y ayudar a Vane a luchar contra Woodes Rogers, o ir hacia la que desde hace tiempo había sido una espina en su costado: Eleanor, quien, como una sanguijuela, se escabullía entre el gentío. El gentío, por su parte, estaba extasiado, parecía que estaba viendo alguna especie de obra teatral, en vez de presenciar una ejecución frustrada. Ellos no se meterían en la pelea, ni para ayudar a ningún bando, ni para pararla. Esto era puro espectáculo para ellos.

Poniéndose en la retaguardia, dio a Vane toda la ventaja de vanguardia para que pudiera escapar, esperaba haberse ganado la confianza de Vane porque en ese momento estaba en una situación muy delicada. Sobrepasados claramente en número y sin un atisbo de esperanza, tenían que encontrar refugio seguro para cobijarse y poder esconderse por algún tiempo. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, porque el rugido de los cañones de La Venganza de la Reina Ana se escuchó muy cerca de su zona. Sería Teach quién les ayudaría a escapar, dándoles la suficiente distracción. También se escucharon los cañones del Intrépido del Capitán Naft, del Black Hind del capitán Geoffrey Lawrence y la fragata del capitán Benjamin Hornigold compuesta por el Royal Lion y el Orion. La marina inglesa estaba cayendo, los hombres de Hornigold defendían el fuerte, pero los esclavos de Eleanor tenían órdenes de matar a tantos piratas como pudieran, para ayudar a la marina a ganar Nassau. Como pudieron, Charles e Isabel robaron un caballo, no había tiempo para conseguir el segundo y al galope, se alejaron lo suficiente para poder respirar tranquilos.

De repente, Isabel sintió que algo rozaba su costado. Sintió la sangre fluir y empezó a marearse. Podía escuchar la voz de Charles llamándola Tomás, pero no podía responderle. Su único deseo era que él sobreviviese, que todo lo que había hecho por él no fuera en vano.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese acontecimiento, pero cuando despertó, Isabel había sido atendida por un médico o alguien que tenía conocimientos de medicina. La bala había sido extraída y la herida desinfectada y cosida. También se le habían quitado sus ropas y su pecho ahora quedaba al descubierto. Suspiró con resignación. Era imposible que Charles, si sobrevivió, no se hubiera enterado de que ella era una mujer. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el camarote del capitán del Ranger.

\- Al fin despiertas, Tomás. -Vane decía su nombre con sarcasmo.

\- Soy Isabel. -dijo ella. -Lamento habértelo ocultado.

\- ¿Creías que no podías confiar en mí? -dijo Vane. -No tengo problemas con el género, sabes muy bien que tengo a Anne en mi tripulación. ¿Por qué esconderte de mí? ¿Por qué confundirme con tus coqueteos?

\- No lo sé. -Isabel se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Podía habérselo dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero decidió no hacerlo. Y no sabía por qué.

\- Necesito pensar. -dijo Vane. -Sólo dame tiempo.

Dicho esto, Vane la dejó sola en la habitación. Cerró los ojos y creyó haberse quedado dormida, porque el portazo de la puerta la sobresaltó. Ante ella, Anne Bonny, con el ceño fruncido y Jack Rackham, confundido, la miraban, quizá, esperando una explicación.

\- Quiere follarte. -dijo Anne de repente y sin venir a cuento.

\- ¿Perdón? -Isabel estaba realmente confundida.

\- Lo que Anne está tratando de decir. -interrumpió Jack. -Es que durante las últimas semanas, le has dado a Charles uno de los mayores dolores de cabeza de su vida. Lo has sumido en un estado total de confusión y le has hecho replantearse varias veces su amor por las mujeres, por las prostitutas y hasta por Eleanor, hasta el punto de que lo capturaron en un intento de alejarse de ti para evitar sus sentimientos, porque creyó que el hermano de la mujer que ama se había enamorado de él y él te respeta demasiado como Tomás y como Isabel para ir a tus espaldas y engañarte, sobre todo con tu hermano. Ahora se encuentra con la tripulación de Teach. Ve a buscarlo. Tenéis que aclarar esto antes de que todos nos volvamos locos en este barco.

\- Si le jodes, te mato. -dijo Anne.

Por primera vez, Isabel no supo qué decir. Al quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, suspiró. ¿Debería acercarse a él o dejar que él se acercara a ella cuando estuviera listo? Vane le dijo que le diese tiempo, así que, resignada, Isabel volvió a la cama, cerró los ojos, y durmió otra vez.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: hay personajes míos, pero la mayoría son de la serie Black Sails, aunque hay personajes que sí existieron realmente (no son ficticios). No hay ánimo de lucro.

Había pasado una semana desde que salvaron a Charles. Isabel no había hablado con él todavía, esperaba que fuera él quién se acercase a ella. La noticia de que ella era una mujer había pasado de boca en boca en Nassau, Isabel podía escuchar sus chismes, pero había aprendido a pasar de ellos. No valía la pena escuchar lo que tenían que decir de ella, nadie la entendería y sólo la juzgarían. ¿Por qué molestarse en preocuparse de lo que pensasen? El único que le preocupaba era Charles. Quería saber si tenía que buscarse una tripulación nueva.

También habían llegado noticias. Un tal Blas de Lezo, almirante español, había capturado a Eleanor Guthrie por orden real y estaba cumpliendo castigo en las galeras españolas. Una carta de Tomás Agustín Bueno de Castro había sembrado pavor en la corte y en los periódicos a donde Isabel, para estar segura de que se publicaba, había enviado copias escritas manualmente a todos los periódicos de España, evitando su nombre y apellidos y cualquier pista que pudiera identificarla. Isabel no sintió lástima por ella ni por los latigazos que se iba a llevar por no entender el idioma. Eleanor Guthrie estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado. Woodes Rogers había sido despojado de todos sus títulos y había caído en desgracia en el exilio. Blas de Lezo tenía orden de cazarle, al habérsele hallado cómplice de un complot para adueñarse del oro del Urca, al parecer, ambos se conocían de combate navales durante la Guerra de Sucesión Española y la inquina entre ambos era conocida entre los marineros españoles bajo el mando de Lezo. Complot inexistente que Isabel se había inventado, pero como se había demostrado que Eleonor había participado en un robo a la monarquía española, no había pruebas que exculpasen a Woodes Rogers.

El rey de Inglaterra, Jorge I, prefirió renegar de su amistad con Rogers antes que meterse en una nueva guerra contra el Imperio Español. Richard Guthrie había desheredado a su hija, renegando completamente de ella. El dinero de su herencia iría a parar a los bahameños por todas las molestias que Eleanor había causado, supliendo así parte del dinero que ella había robado. Con este acto, Guthrie esperaba comprar algún perdón del Consorcio o del pueblo, pero había sido en vano. Hornigold se había compadecido del señor Guthrie diciéndole que la desdicha de su hija no era culpa suya. Curiosamente, todos habían aplaudido la escena, para consternación y lamento de Eleonor. Esa había sido la última vez que la habían visto en Nassau.

Pero el oro del Urca no se había encontrado. Isabel tenía la sospecha de que Flint lo había escondido. Ese oro estaba maldito, les había causado un montón de problemas a todos. Isabel estaba eufórica. De momento, los imperios Inglés y Español habían concedido una tregua a Nassau mientras intentaban localizar el oro del Urca, por lo que las actividades piratescas y la venta del comercio, se habían reanudado. Era cuestión de tiempo que el Ranger zarpase de nuevo. El consorcio de piratas, después de enterarse del arrojo, la valentía y la lealtad que había tenido Isabel hacia Vane, la había propuesto para ser su nueva mercadera, se había ganado el respeto de todos los capitanes que lo formaban. Isabel todavía no había aceptado, al no saber qué posición tenía en el Ranger todavía, no podía hacer planes.

Había estado buscando a Charles desde hace unas horas. Lo había encontrado bebiendo con Teach en el Old Avery. Estaban hablando ruidosamente, riéndose. Abigail les había servido unas copas. Ella se había negado a marcharse de Nassau, diciendo que ahora tenía más libertad que siendo la señorita Ashe, el trabajo de camarera era duro, pero al menos podía valerse por sí misma.

Isabel la saludó alegremente. Al enterarse de su situación, le había ofrecido su casa para hospedarse. Quizá Abigail sería mejor para el puesto de mercadera del consorcio en vez de ella. Tal vez Abigail tendría algunos de los contactos de su padre que podían ayudarla a vender la mercancía. Porque, a decir verdad, Isabel no tenía ningún tipo de contactos ni experiencia y tendría que empezar desde cero. Cuando la vio, Charles puso un rostro serio y en su mesa se hizo el silencio. Isabel no sabía si acercarse o no. Por una parte, no quería molestarles y, al parecer, su presencia no era bienvenida, pero, por otro lado, no quería que Charles y ella se estuvieran evitando constantemente. Quería saber cuál era el problema entre ellos para poder solucionarlo. Decidiendo que era un mal momento, tal vez debido a su inseguridad o simplemente a cobardía, Isabel se dio la vuelta, queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes. Fue un agarre firme en su brazo lo que la detuvo. Era Charles Vane.

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar. -dijo Charles.

Y ambos caminaron por la bahía. Menudo espectáculo estaban dando. Hicieran lo que hicieran, en esa república pirata llena de cobardes y cotillas, siempre llamarían la atención. Por eso, ya sabiéndolo, sólo tuvieron que buscar un sitio un poco alejado para darse ellos sensación de privacidad, aunque en realidad carecieran de ella.

\- Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. -dijo Charles mirándola fijamente. Estaba realmente serio. Isabel podría jurar que nunca lo había visto así. –Anne, Jack y el Consorcio me ayudaron a entender.

\- No lamento haberme vestido con ropajes masculinos. -dijo Isabel. -Pero lamento haberte mentido.

\- Me desconciertas. -dijo Charles. -De un momento a otro te pones de mi lado, me cuidas, te quedas a mi lado cada vez que lo necesito, te enfrentas a Eleanor y me has salvado de la horca. Y no dejo de preguntarme. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanta lealtad?

\- Sólo sigo mis instintos. -dijo Isabel. -Mi intuición nunca me ha fallado. Volvería a hacerlo ¿sabes? Salvarte de la horca, aunque no te aconsejo que vuelvas a estar en esa posición, me diste un buen susto.

Y por primera vez esa noche, Charles rio. Isabel sonrió mientras le miraba. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Charles es que llevaba sus emociones en su rostro. También le gustaba la comodidad que sentía con él, la familiaridad con la que podían tratarse. Charles dejó de reír, mirándola fijamente. Se quedaron así un rato, mirándose el uno al otro, acercándose lentamente.

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? -preguntó Charles.

\- Isabel Concepción de las Heras Castellanos. -respondió ella mirando la expresión divertida de Charles. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Quisiera saber el nombre de la mujer con la que he estado obsesionado. -la voz ronca de Charles la estaba volviendo loca. -Eres una mujer increíble, Isabel. ¿Quieres ser mía?

Isabel sonrió coqueta. -Creo que tendrás que cortejarme, capitán.

Acto seguido, ella se dio la vuelta, dejándolo allí. Seguramente Charles creería que ese sería un buen momento para un beso. En una novela romántica, seguramente lo sería, pero si había algo que había aprendido de Eleanor Guthrie era no poner las cosas demasiado fáciles. Isabel sabía que Charles probablemente seguía enamorado de Eleanor y quizá sentía curiosidad por ella o le tenía cariño por haberle salvado la vida, pero Isabel no quería calentar su cama por una noche, quería ganar su corazón y lealtad, algo que ella, a diferencia de Eleanor, sí valoraba. La vida de un pirata siempre estaba en el mar, pero ella también era una pirata y no estaba dispuesta a estar en tierra más tiempo del necesario. Isabel quería todo de Charles, su perfección y defectos. Si ella cedía ahora, probablemente él sólo la viese como la sustituta de Eleanor o como una especie de prostituta. Isabel no sería la reina del hielo como lo había sido Eleanor, ella sabría cuándo parar el juego de seducción que planeaba jugar con Charles. Pensaba hacer trabajar a Charles, porque después de todo, ella era española, briosa, temperamental, seductora. Tendría que comprobar si Charles podría manejarla.


End file.
